el secuestro de orihime
by Yellowhappyamy-chan
Summary: una parodia de todos los sucesos que ocaciona el secuestro de "cierta persona", je, peleas de fracciones, prestamos absurdamente altos y mucho humor barato, pero mas que nada ulquihime, ichiruki un poco; capitulos 8: el funeral de luppi.
1. Ven conmigo mujer

**¡Hola a todos!, hace muchos días sentí la necesidad de crear otra parodia, pero esta vez una de bleach, en donde la pareja principal fuera ulquiorra y orihime , pero al mismo tiempo de ahí se desprendiera las demás parejas, nada yaoi ni yuri( como ichiruki ) y por ultimo mesclar todo esto y obtener algo gracioso.**

**Advertencia:**

**Esta loca historia esta llena de tonterías, spoilers a montones y cursilerías, va ha ser también un poco larga (de 15 a mas capítulos si dios me lo permite) y esta algo (por no decir casi toda) alterada y parodiada, espero de verdad que les guste, la hago con todo el amor del mundo para gente tan linda como ustedes.**

**El secuestro de orihime**

**Capitulo 1**

-¡Inoue-sama! ¡Inoue-sama!, hemos estabilizado el pasaje dimensional, por favor crúcelo ahora!- le decía uno de los shinigamis que cuidaba el portal.

- espérenme, ahí voy, ya, primero me dicen que tengo que esperar sabrá dios cuantas horas y después me corren de aquí- se para y deja de comer un plato al cual le salían tentáculos de pulpo y espárragos con cajeta.

-pero si no han pasado ni 10 minutos-le contesta el mismo que la llamo hace rato.

-tal vez, pero es suficiente tiempo para matar a uno de mis amigos, o a todos! tal vez y ya estén muertos…- se le hace grandes las pupilas- ¡¡¡KUROSAKI-KUN!!!- empieza a gritar.

- ya bájale orihime, como si de verdad lo fueras a salvar, mejor vete de una vez- la empujan para adentro.

-vete con cuidado- le dice ukitake mientras la despedía.

- sí, gracias por la comida, las cosas gratis y el entrenamiento-se despide y se va corriendo.

-de nada, ten un buen viaje y…..espera ¡¡ ¿cuales cosas gratis?!!

(Dentro del portal)

-hay, deberían de remodelar aquí adentro, tanto hueso me va ha arruinar el calzado, pero no importa, tengo que darme prisa y….ee ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunta al ver a los dos shinigamis que aparecieron por generación espontanea a un lado de ella.

-venimos a acompañarla-le contestaron casi al mismo tiempo.

-pero si no es necesario… ¿me van a cobrar?-pregunta repentinamente-

-no… solo nos vamos a asegurar de que llegue a salvo….-

-bueno, entonces gracias- responde sin dejar de corre al igual que sus acompañantes mientras pensaba…ya saben cosas de orihime: _tal vez este entrenamiento no haya servido de nada pero sé que me volví un poco más fuerte y…a diablos a quien trato de engañar, solo puedo curar y nadie pierde una batalla siendo curado, aunque también me puedo defender…Hmm me pregunto se será cierto que el cangrejo en verdad es inmortal, yo tengo mis dudas, una tortuga tal vez,¿ pero un cangrejo?.....-_ y en eso su pensamiento filosófico es interrumpido por una voz algo familiar.

-¿qué?, ¿solo dos guardias?- pregunta una voz fría y monótona, orihime y los otros shinigamis se paran y voltean tratando de encontrar de donde provenía esa voz.

-no me lo esperaba, la sociedad de almas debe de estar totalmente jodida.- y se abre la garganta.

-_como que me suena….esa voz la he oído en otra parte….¿eso que brilla en el piso será una moneda?...no, ya concéntrate orihime…-_ se abre completamente la garganta y se ve la figura de aquel espada que dio hace poco un tour por karakura y su amigo que casi y se cargaba a ichigo, pero esta vez venia solo, no sabía que quería pero se empezó a encomendar a los santos.

-dos guardias es algo decepcionante- salió y empezó a caminar en dirección a ellos-aunque me ataquen los dos juntos no serán problema para mí, pero prefiero no apresurar las cosas cuando estoy hablando con alguien- que traducido seria, mientras diga algo no les voy a romper las piernas. los guardias por su parte se pusieron en modo de defensa y comenzaron a hacer preguntas estúpidas, como que si era un arrancar, pero el los ignoro.

-esperen él quiere hablar conmigo…. ¿o no?- y levantando las cejas pero al parecer no la escucho y se hecho el brazo de uno de sus acompañantes.

-así es mujer quiero hablar contigo- todavía con la mano levantada.

-¡¡Y ERA NECESARIO QUE HICIERAS ESO!!- sacando a sus haditas y curando al shinigamis, pero en eso le conta el brazo al otro.

- si-contesta fría y cortantemente.

-¿me quieres hacer trabajar de mas verdad?- dice molesta y sorprendida, mientras extiende más el campo curativo para abarcar a los dos.

-¿todavía puedes curarlos a pesar de que sus heridas son de gravedad? Impresionante…-dice mientras se acerca, orihime le hubiera querido decir algo así como ¿no estás viendo o que? O un ¿Qué te importa? Pero al voltear hizo el más grave error que uno puede hacer en esos casos….lo miro directamente a los ojos y el chamaco exhibicionista volador de las flechas (Cupido en pocas palabras) hizo su trabajo…

(Dentro de la cabeza de orihime de nuevo)

_Pido un aplauso para el amor_

_Que a mí ha llegado_

_Mil gracias por tanto y tanto amor_

_Vivo enamorada y me enamorado_

_Que feliz estoy_

_Ya lo he olvidado, ha todo el pasado_

_Ya le dije adiós…._

-mujer- hablo ulquiorra-¿escuchaste acaso algo de lo que acabo de decir?

-¿mande?- saliendo del trance.

-Hmm, bien como parece que no lo volveré a repetir en palabras fáciles que puedas entender-sin perder la paciencia.

-aja- saca una libreta de apuntes sabrá dios de donde para tomar nota.

-mira, he venido aquí por ordenes de aizen-sama para llevarte conmigo al hueco mundo por tus habilidades curativas, si te llegaras a negar mataría a tus amigos, tu familia, y a tu perro y te llevaría a la fuerza. No digas nada, no hagas preguntas, no tienes derechos ni opciones, espero que lo entiendas mujer…-termina de hablar sin nisiquiera inmutarse y ve la cara de aquella singular humana.

-¡¡¡entonces me vas a robar como en las películas románticas o la novela de las 8!!!-dice emocionada.

- no, se supone que vas por tu cuenta, con la única diferencia que no estamos negociando y te lo estoy ordenando-

-¡entonces es un secuestro! ¿Has leído la novela del caso de Estocolmo?-

-no- Busca en su hakama y saca una pulsera como de plata y se la da- tómala y no te la quites-

-¿para mí?- con los ojos brillosos- muchas gracias, está muy linda- se la pone mientras hablaba.

-con esta pulsera solo pueden verte y sentir tu reiatsu los arrancars, puedes atravesar objetos físicos, volar, levantar autos con una mano, salvar al mundo, sacar conejos de los sombreros y hacerte la invisible. Tienes 12 horas para arreglar lo que tengas que arreglar y solo te puedes despedir de una vemos a las 12 de la noche en el lugar acordado. Termina de hablar, se vuelve a meter las manos en la hakama y se da la vuelta para irse.

-espera… ¿Por qué dices que me das 12 horas si de aquí a las 12:00AM son 9 hrs y media? ¿y donde es el lugar acordado? ¿Por qué solo una persona? ¿A qué hora sales al pan?.....-

-dije que no hicieras preguntas, solo ve y….espera ¿Cuál fue la última?-voltea la cabeza hacia con ella.

-eee, no nada, nada de nada- nerviosa.

-vuelvo por ti a las 12:00 AM-abre la garganta y se mete.

-bueno, pero vuelves eee- se cierra por completo la garganta.-por que dije eso, se supone que yo solo tengo corazón para kurosaki-kun, ¿o no?- se queda un momento pensando- vale pues, que solo me quedan 9:27 hrs.

(En casa de orihime)

-y le pagan la renta de hace 6 meses al casero, compren un perro y denle le comer, junten con una pala la basura de hace un mes que tienen tirada en el piso, y si no pueden sacarla usen el rota martillos de la cochera, compren mas comida porque me la termine todo y métanla a la nevera porque si no se descompone, si se ponen a cocinar y prenden la casa usen el extintor que está a un lado en la vitrina, y si se terminan el rollo de papel pongan otro por el amor de dios- deja de escribir y pone el punto final- ya esta, si después de dejarles todas estas instrucciones ese par de huevones se cargan mi casa, ya no será problema mío- deja el lápiz y se mira la pulsera- está bien chula, ¿me pregunto si será de verdad plata original?-apaga la luz y se sale de su casa- voy a dar una última vuelta- y se va caminando.

(En la calle)

-con que nadie puede verme, vamos a ver- y le mete el pie a una viejita que va pasando.

-Ahh mi espalda-dice la anciana mujer en el piso.

- entonces si era cierto-mira hacia la vitrina de una tienda de ropa-me pregunto si también…-se queda pensativa pensando en todo lo que le había dicho ulquiorra de esa pulsera.

(20 minutos después en la escuela orihime miraba la butaca de ichigo y contemplando la nada cuando escucho unas voces que se dirigían adentro de aquel salony como se le había olvidado que nadie de ahí la podía ver ni sentir se fue a esconder debajo de una mesa y sin querer con su abrigo de piel sintetica (que se robo obviamente de la tienda) y sus zapatillas de valentino tiro la silla de ichigo)

-hay que pendeja estoy, se me olvido que no podían verme, y yo aquí metida debajo de la mesa del profesor y estropeando mi abrigo nuevo-se sale del salón y se va caminando por la cancha – ya lo he hecho todo, lo único que me queda es despedirme de esa persona….kurosaki-kun.

(En casa de ichigo)

-bien, rukia ya salió, pon un momento pensé que nunca se iría, pero ya, a entrar- y dicho y hecho, orihime se mete atravesando la ventana de ichigo- por fin, ya estoy aquí- agarrándose la cabeza con una mano- mira kurosaki-kun, he venido a decirte adiós porque…- ve como que algo se mueve- hay dios – toma la lámpara de pie como arma y se da cuenta de que solo son las hermanas de ichigo- Ahh solo son ella- baja la lámpara y la vuelve a acomodar-Ahh- voltea para todos lados y descubre que es la recamara de ichigo-estoy en la habitación de kurosaki-kun y huele como el…a fresas.

- Inoue-san- le dice ichigo entre sueños.

-¿me estabas escuchando kurosaki-kun?-con la voz asustada y en una esquina, pero al ver que sigue dormido se vuelve a acercar y comienza a hablar- hay tantas cosas que quisiera hacer kurosaki-kun, quisiera convertirme en profesora y en cocinera y en traficante de armas…quisiera ir a todos los bares y pedir uno de cada uno de los tragos, y quisiera decir sus nombres con solo tomarlos….aahhh- me gustaría tener 5 vidas, hubiera podido hacer las mismas cosas pero 5 veces mas y después…..-

-Inoue- la interrumpe ichigo- no me importa…si te vas a ir lejos por lo menos págame el dinero que me debes- dice somnoliento pero nadie le contesta- seguramente fue por el dinero-dice para sí mismo y vuelve a caer profundamente dormido.

-Ahh-corriendo cuesta abajo-Pensé que no se iba a acordar,puff, puff, ya me canse, Ahh ya, que me duelen las piernas – y se sentó en una banca cuando llegaba al parque- ya me quiero ir y apenas son las 9:10 de la noche, faltan aproximadamente a ver, 2, 4 ,16, menos 12, entre 5 y sacando la raíz cuadrada de 36, y elevandolo al cuadrado, 2 horas con 50 minutos, pero lo bueno es que hoy se cambia el horario así que me quedan ¡¡3:49!!, malditos, se atrasa Ahh, -¡ulquiorra!, ¡¡ulquiorra ven por mi!!, ¡¡¡ULQUIORR…-

-que quieres mujer-aparece detrás de ella.

-AAHH- casi calleándose de la banca- que sustos metes- se vuelve a acomodar- ya me quiero ir, no tengo nada que hacer-

-te dije 12 horas, te faltan 3:45 para irnos-le dice con su voz tan indiferente como siempre-vuelvo por ti en el tiempo acordado- abre la garganta y estaba dispuesto a irse cuando siente que una cálida mano le toma la suya de hielo para detenerlo.

-no quiero pasar tanto tiempo sola haciéndome la loca sin poder hablarle a nadie, quiero que alguien me acompañe, y como ti eres el unico que puede verme y hablar conmigo-

-sabes que yo no tengo ninguna obligación de hacer eso porque aizen-sama no me lo ha ordenado- todavía con la garganta abierta.

- bueno, ¿quieres que valla contigo sí o no?-

-no creo que estés en posición de…-

- ¡¡¡entonces vamos primero al parque de diversiones!!!- y lo jala en dirección contraria sin siquiera dejarlo terminar de hablar.

(Y así fueron al dichoso parque de diversiones, mientras ulquiorra solo se limitaba a mirar para todos lados analizando cada lugar, orihime comía toneladas de comida gratis (por que no le puedes cobrar a algo que no ves) que ella misma mesclaba como papas fritas cubiertas de mostaza con helado de chocolate y pimienta, o crepas de pescado con mermelada y pepinos, para luego subirse los 2 a todos los juegos del parque por lo menos 3 veces…)

-GUAGGGC- vomitaba orihime abrazando el bote de basura mientras ulquiorra le sostenía el pelo.

- te dije que no te subieras a esa cosa mecánica después de comer todo eso mujer- sin dejar de agarrarle en pelo y mirando hacia otro lado.

-pero valió la pena….¡¡GUUAGGK!!- termina de vomitar y se limpia con una servilleta de papel que le pasa el espada- ulquiorra…-

-Hmm-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos?-

-1.47 horas- mirando el reloj.

-¡¡ ¿QUEE?!!-sorprendida- pensé que llevábamos por lo menos 3 horas ¿y ahora qué hacemos?, se me acabaron las ideas…además me siento cansada- sobándose el cuello y la espalda.

-vámonos entonces mujer-

-no me digas mujer me llamo orihime, Inoue orihime-

-lose, pero prefiero referirme a ti de ese modo- le contesta su secuestrador.

- bueno…pero antes de irnos quiero hacer unas cuantas cosas-

-dijiste que no tenias ya nada que hacer-mirándola con sus ojos penetrantes.

- sí, ya se pero para esto necesito tu ayuda, primero tenemos que dejar la carta de secuestro- saca una hoja con letras de varias revistas y periódicos pegadas formando oraciones.

-se supone que vienes voluntariamente-

-vamos tú crees que se van a tragar eso de voluntariamente, así que si va a ser un secuestro más vale que sea uno en forma, toma el costal y el cloroformo, y sígueme.-

(30 minutos después orihime se encontraba caminando por un callejón muy oscuro tarareando una canción alegre)

-que noche tan linda y brillante y que callejón tan oscuro,¡¡ espero que ha nadie se le ocurra secuestrarme, porque este sería el momento ideal!!- dijo orihime parándose detrás de la esquina donde estaba "escondido" ulquiorra.

-la verdad no le hayo sentido a todo esto mujer- murmura despacio y se pone detrás de la chica en un hábil y rápido movimiento, después y casi al instante le tapa la boca y la nariz con un trapo lleno de cloroformo.

- ¡¡mmm!! mm..m…- y se desmaya, acto seguido ulquiorra la metió en el costal que le había dado ella y se fue hacia la casa de ichigo.

- vamos a ver…-dejo caer el costal con todo y orihime adentro, tomo un ladrillo que se encontró tirado en el patio y le amarro la carta, cuando reviso que este estaba bien sujeto lo tiro en dirección al cuarto de ichigo y le quebró la ventana.

-¡HAY, MI CABEZA!- grito yuzu y ulquiorra se echo a correr llevándose a orihime en el costal.

-bien hecho- le dice Inoue desde adentro de bolsa- ahora ¿a dónde dijiste que me llevabas?........

**

* * *

**

**Jejeje, que les puedo decir, no sé de donde salió todo esto, pero, me gusta, me gusta esta pareja (y todas las demás que van a salir) espero que les allá gustado y si no es mucha molestia dejen algun review para saber si estuvo bien, o mal, o si estoy loca, no lo sé, o tal vez le falte algo, o tal vez hasta les haya hecho reir, gracias a todos por leer y espero que tengan un lindo día lleno de luz y amor.**


	2. ¡vamos por la droguera!

**Ja jajaja, gracias por todos sus comentarios (y tengo entendido que una amenaza de muerte) me alientan a seguir adelante con esta historia tan loca y algo fumada, aquí en México se les llama drogueras a las personas que deben mucho dinero y no lo pagan, así que dé hay saque el titulo, no crean que es por otra cosa y perdonen la ortografia!!!**

Lo que esta así** (bla, bla, bla)** es lo que esta tachado en la carta.

**El secuestro de orihime**

**Capitulo 2**

(A la mañana siguiente en casa de ichigo)

-¡buaaaa!-shiff-shiff-¡hay Karin ten cuidado que me duele!- decía yuzu con su vocecita melosa y suave a su hermana mientras trataba de quitarle la mano de encima de su chipote.

-deja de quejarte, es por tu bien, si no se te va a infectar- le contesto poniéndole la gasa con alcohol encima de la herida.

-¡¡¡ahhh!!!- me arde, arde mucho, ¡échale aire Karin, échale aireee!- retorciéndose en el piso.

-shhhhh, no aguantas nada-

-¡SE QUIEREN CALLAR LAS DOS, ESTOY TRATANDO DE DORMIR!- grito ichigo aventándoles la almohada molesto y volteando para el otro lado tratando de acomodarse, pero siente pequeños pedacitos extraños sobre su cama- ¿pero qué rayos? vidrios... ¡¡¡MI VENTANA, LA ACAVABA DE CAMBIAR!!! KARIN TE DIJE MUY BIEN QUE NO METIERAS ESE PUTO BALON A MI CUARTO….-

-ICHIGO NO FUI YO ESTA VEZ, MALDITASEA-grita y le avienta el ladrillo con la nota amarrada-diablos solo lo haces 5 veces y ya te tachan de rompeventanas- exclama cruzando los brazos.

-¿y que se supone que es esto?- pregunta mientras lo atrapa en el aire.

- no lose, pero ayer en la noche alguien lo aventó, le rompió la cabeza a yuzu y tu ni en cuenta-mas enojada que ichigo.

-si, fue una gran noche, soñé que alguien me pagaba dinero, pero no sé quien…Hmm- tratando de hacer memoria y sobándose la barbilla- tal vez esto me pueda refrescar la memoria- desamarra la carta y tira el ladrillo por la ventana rota.

-¡¡¡AHHH, MI PIEE!!!- grita una voz molesta desde el patio.

- ¡¡LO SIENTO RUKIA, NO FUE APROPÓSITO!!- le dice mientras abre la carta.

- ¡¡¡YO NO ME TRAGO ESO, CUANDO SUBA AYA ARRIBA ME VAS A CONOCER ICHIGO!!!- y se va cojeando en dirección de la casa.

-aja, eso….., vamos a ver parece una carta de secuestro….¡¡¡RUKIA!!! ¿TE TIENE SECUESTRADA DE NUEVO? –

-¡¡SI CLARO, SOY UN OLOGRAMA O UN CLON MALIGNO PROGRAMADO PARA MATARTE!¡¿ ACASO NO ME ESTAS VIENDO IDIOTA?!! –Dice mientras entra al cuarto- TE DIJE QUE CUANDO SUBIERA ME IBAS A CONOCER- agarrando el ladrillo y utilizándolo como arma de amenaza.

- mira esto rukia…-la jala del brazo y la pone a un lado de el.

-¡¡NO ME IMPORTA, QUIERO SABER POR QUE ME AVENTASTE ESTO, ADEMAS NO TRATES DE CAMBIARME DE TEMA!!- tratando de zafarse.

-ya, te dije que fue un accidente ahora vente para acá- la sienta en su pierna.

-BAJAME O…-voltea a ver la carta- como se supone que vas a leer eso si esta al revés- la voltea- ahora si ya esta…..- y la comienzan a leer juntos…-

Carta de secuestro:

Sr. Kurosaki-kun, por medio de esta carta (**te quiero decir que me secuestraron)**te informo que tenemos secuestrada a tu amiga orihime Inoue, si quieres volver a verla viva, pues…tienes **(****que olvidar la deuda que tiene contigo)**dejar una bolsa con mucho dinero y depositarlo en su cuenta, de lo contrario nunca la volverás a ver, no trates de ir por ella, nunca la podrás encontrar en el hueco mundo, así que ni lo intentes.

Esta carta la he escrito **(****Orihime Inoue)** una persona totalmente desconocida, no soy orihime kurosaki-kun, soy alguien totalmente diferente, no trates de hacer memoria, porque no lo vas a recordar.

Pdta.: enserio no soy Inoue- chan, ¡¡deja de pensarlo!!

**(Pdt2: encontré a alguien más bueno que tu.) **

**(Pdt3: te odio rukia)**

Atta. Orihime Inoue.

-¿Quién crees que la haya escrito ichigo?-

-no tengo ni idea…pero ¡¡¡SE FUE INOUE!!!! SE LARGO Y ¡¡¡NISIQUIERA ME PAGO LA VIEJA!!!, ESTO LO TENGO RESOLVERLO EN ESTE PRESISO MOMENTO..Y SE MUY BIEN EN DONDE….

(En casa de orihime)

-¿Por qué no tiene señal esta tele?-golpeándola- pensé que le robaban el cable al vecino-

- por última vez, ichigo esta tele sirve para comunicarte a la sociedad de almas y esta cargando partículas espirituales- le dice rukia deteniéndolo.

-si, ya lo sé, pero por que tarda tanto, maldita tele barata- moviendole la antena.

-pues hubiéramos podido comprar una mejor si hubieras cooperado en la talacha cuando íbamos a comprarla- le dijo renji dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-te dije que no tenía dinero, todo se lo preste a orihime- le devuelve el golpe y comienza el vaivén de puños entre ambos.

- ¡¡ya, a callar los dos!!- las partículas espirituales ta se dispersaron, el fin está volviendo la señal-finaliza rukia y los dos dejan de apretarse el cuello, y se comienza a ver cada vez más clara la señal.

-¿me estás hablando enserio Unohana-chan?- le pregunta sorprendido Ukitake, que se encontraba dándole la espalda a la cámara.

- sí, te digo que al fin encontré la cura para tu enfermedad Ukitake, solo necesito probarla y hacerle unos análisis finales para….-no alcanza a terminar la frase cuando siente que unos cálidos brazos la rodean en un inesperado abrazo.

-gracias Unohana- le susurra en el oído-muchas gracias….-ante esto la capitana de la cuarta división también se deja llevar por el momento y le corresponde al abrazo, se le acerca a la cara, pasa por un lado, pone sus labios cerca de su oído, casi tocándolo y en un leve movimiento de estos le dice despacio:

-Ukitake…..la cámara ya está encendida…- se aleja un poco sin deshacer el abrazo y le dedica una sonrisa.

-Eeee…..entonces….voltea lentamente hacia la pantalla con los ojos abiertos y vuelve a mirar a Unohana.- creo que hablaremos luego de esto…en otra ocasión…..-con la cara un tanto roja.

-está bien, yo voy a ver si ya piso la marrana- señala landó con el pulgar la dirección contraria mientras se retiraba.

-interrumpimos algo taicho- dijo rukia levantando las cejas de arriba abajo con cara picara.

-heee, -coff-coff,..nooo…., escuche el rumor de que orihime estaba desaparecida- tratando de cambiar de tema.

-si algo así…-dice hitsugaya.

- yo fui la última persona que la vio salir de la sociedad de almas, y según los reportes de los dos oficiales que la acompañaron vino un arrancar con aspecto de emo….-

-¡¡¡ULQUIORRA!!!-contesta ichigo casi al instante.

- cállate ichigo y deja continuar a mi taicho- lo regaña por lo bajo rukia.

- bueno, no recuerdan muchos detalles, solo que fueron heridos de gravedad y ambos perdieron un brazo, pero cuando despertaron estaban enteros y sin carteras, no las pudieron encontrar por más que las buscaron-termina de hablar Ukitake.

-¡¡orihime!!- contestan casi todos a coro.

-espere…y ¿donde se supone que esta?-pregunta preocupado ichigo.

-no lo sé, tal vez si dicen que se la llevo un arrancar puede estas en el hueco mundo o muerta…-

-¡no me jodas!, ¡no puede estar muerta, me niego a créelo!- con sorpresa en la voz.

-no te aflijas ichigo, solo me estoy poniendo en el peor de los caso…-

-es que tiene que estar vida, debes de estar equivocado- desesperado.

- te entiendo, yo hace años perdía a mi mejor amigo y teniente, debe de ser duro el solo considerar la idea de perderlo, la debes de querer mucho- dice conmovido ukitake.

- pffrr, bah, no es eso, si es una gran amiga mía y todo eso, pero más que nada, si está muerta…¡¡¡no podrá pagarme!!!, además ayer la sentí, sentí que me daba falsas esperanzas….tengo que ir al hueco mundo a traerla de vuelta- cierra el puño y mira hacia el horizonte como para ponerse profundo.

-aaahhh, no manches ichigo, yo que tu ya daba el dinero por muerto, esa vieja es bien droguera, nunca he visto que le page a nadie, contigo haría historia…- le duce renji para darle unas palabras de aliento y apoyar a su amigo.

- lo dices como si hubieras estado toda tu vida aquí, no llevas ni medio año y te andas fanfarroneando de saber la vida de todos- y parecía que se iban a agarrar de nuevo cuando escucharon una voz anciana y rasposa.

-es una pena- dijo yamamoto al aparecer su imagen es la pantalla quitándole el protagonismo a Ukitake- el teniente abarai tiene razón, nunca te va a pagar, aquella vez que vino para acá le quedo debiéndole a media sociedad de almas incluyéndome-

-¿pero cómo?...y porque le pidió dinero a los shinigamis si ni siquiera tiene valor en nuestro mundo, no lo entiendo… además por que le prestaron … haber, levante la mano a todos los que les debe orihime.-

- todos lo que estaban ahí reunidos levantaron la mano, incluyendo a yamamoto y ukitake.

- a mi me debe 20- contesta masumoto.

- a mi 52-se oye la voz de rukia.

- a mi 17-dice renji

- a mi 4- exclama desganado hitsugaya.

-a mi 83-dice yamamoto

-12-dice ukitake.

-¡¡a mi 78!!- grita una voz desde afuera del edificio.

- de que estás hablando- le responde otra voz de afuera.

-de cuánto dinero te debe orihime-

-Ahh, me debe como 93-

-a mi 132- se oye otra voz en el fondo-

- y a mi 170, haber cuando me paga-

(Y así se siguen oyendo en un tiempo aproximado de 25 minutos, después de eso se pierden las voces por la lejanía)

-Ichigo…- lo voltea a ver rukia con curiosidad-y ¿a ti cuanto te debe?, mira que quererla buscar en el hueco mundo, te debió de haber sacado mucho-todos lo voltean a ver simultáneamente.

-pues…-nervioso- les voy a decir...pero prometan que no se van a burlar, ni me van a decir nada, o van a sacar un chiste estupido de eso- volteando a ver a renji.

-¿Qué? ¿Y yo por qué?, haa, está bien- y se tapa los oídos para no oír.

- renji, no tienes que taparte lo oídos, solo abstente de decir algo que ponga en ridículo a ichigo- le dice rukia.

-¡que lo diga antes de que me arrepienta!- apretando mas las manos contra sus orejas.

-bueno-toma aire- orihime me debe la cantidad de…..-

(30 segundos después)

-¡¡¡ ¿Qué?!!!- todos con caras flipadas.

-¡pe…pero en cabeza cabe eso ichigo!- decía rukia sacada de onda.

-estaba muy borracho, no me miren así- tratando de defenderse.

-¿y de donde sacaste tanto dinero? ¿Qué ibas a hacer con él?- no paraba de preguntar rukia.

-eso no importa- dice ichigo rojo- pero no te preocupes rukia,¡¡ traeré a Inoue sana y salva!!-

-eso es imposible, nadie puede ir a el hueco mundo, son ordenes directamente mías- dice yamamoto con todo firme y decidido.

-¿pero por qué…acaso no ha oído todo lo que me debe a mi?, no lo entiendo, ¿cual es la razón?- le pregunta ichigo.

-porque yo lo ordeno, y ordenar me hace sentir joven e importante, así que te chingas muchachito-sentencia y le muestra sus dientes amarillentos.

-¡es una verdadera lástima!, de haber ido al hueco mundo la hubiera rescatado y obligado a pagarle a todas y cada una de las personas a las que les debe, pero si lo pone así, que remedio- dice mientras encoge los hombros de manera muy cool.

(Todo mundo permanece callado volteando a ver al primer capitan)

-Eeee…pues…..-voltea a ver a los lados disimuladamente y da si veredicto final-¡¡que dios te bendiga hijo!!-y todos le empiezan a aplaudir y aventarle flores excepto ichigo.

-aja- contesto sorprendido ichigo-_ no me la creo, en verdad funciono, tengo que aprovechar que todos están de buen humor, necesito que me acompañen, si me voy me llevare por lo menos a dos, no me pienso joder yo solo, sí, eso hare,…..hmm…ahora que me doy cuenta…rukia se ve muy bien con ropa de shinigami, le luce mucho a ella, me la llevaría, pero esta coja y ademas…ahh, ¿de que estoy hablando?, ya se te están empezando a meter ideas raras en la cabeza, mejor di algo que todos te están mirando-_ y como les dije, la traeré de vuelta pero necesito que me acompañe renji, no pienso dejar a rukia sola con el-

- tal vez luego ichigo, hoy toca retoque de tatuajes- saca un plumón negro de aceite y se va al baño.

-¡¡vaya que buen amigo eres!! me encargare de que no te page nada-gritándole.

-no te oigo- dijo renji desde el baño para cabrear mas a ichigo.

-olvídalo, voy por Chad y por ishida, haya vas cuando se te dé la gana- y se sale de la casa de orihime.

(Esa misma tarde)

-¿y por qué tenemos que ir nosotros?, mira que si mi padre psicópata me atrapa…..-

-Ahh, ya ishida, sabes que te va a ir peor si le cuento lo de lo tuyo con nemu…-

-ee…-rojo y nervioso-no...No...se dé..de que me..Hablas kurosaki-kun, pe...pero de todas maneras ire como una muestra de solidaridad y compañerismo hacia Inoue-chan- se acomoda las gafas.

-si...eso...-mirandolo sin creerle nada.

-¿y...cambiando de tema, como convenciste a sado-kun de venir?-

-no lo convencí, solo le dije que necesitaba su ayuda y me dijo que si antes de que le dijera que era-se quedan los 3 en silencio.

¡¡¡Hola chicos!!!- les grita urahara a lo lejos-perdón por la tardanza pero yoruichi no me dejaba venir y ya sabrán lo demás- se pausa- ahora bien, yo abriré el portal, así que es mi deber darles las advertencias antes de ir al hueco mundo:

1.-no hablen con arrancares extraños, la mayoría trataran de matarlos de la manera mas retorcida y dolorosa que se puedan imaginar.

2.-traten de no pelear con un espada, y si lo hacen que no sobrepase del 5.

3.- tráiganme un recuerdo, algo lindo, no una camisa que diga fueron al hueco mundo y solo me trajeron esta mugre camisa, un llavero u otro sombrero no estaría nada mal.

4.-si los matan, no digan que vienen de parte de la sociedad de almas (escrito por yamamoto).

5.- y ultima, si logran rescatar a orihime díganle que me page, por prestarle me dejo al borde que la quiebra y no pienso conseguir otro empleo, ahora ya está todo dicho, voy a abrir el portal y ustedes se van a meter lo más rápido posible por que ocupa mucha concentración, esfuerzo, poder espiritual, luz y dinero….( y se abre la garganta, ichigo y los otros solo se quedan observándola asombrados)- ¿Qué se supone que hacen ahí parados? ¡¡ENTREN DE UNA VEZ!!-

- espera urahara- lo mira serio-¿podrías cuidar a mi familia mientras no estoy?, e invéntales algo si preguntan por mi-

-Ahh, vamos ichigo, como si fuera necesario, te vas de parranda como por 2 semanas seguidas y ahora ya te preocupas, solo metete y yo veré que lo demás- he ichigo y los otros se meten a la garganta dando un salto kilométrico.

-ahora si…¡¡VAMOS POR ESA DROGUERA!!- dice ichigo como grito de guerra y se cierra la garganta.

(En otra dimensión)

-ulquiorra…ULQUIORRA!!!..¿Donde estamos?..Ya merito llegamos…es que no le hice huecos al costal y me estoy azulando….ulquiorra es enserio...no puedo respirar…- quejandose y moviéndose para que le hiciera caso.

- ya cállate mujer, hemos llegado….-

**(Ya se, ya se, tal vez no puse casi nada ulquihime, pero eso llega para el siguiente capítulo, tratare de subirlo en menos tiempo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho y les haya gustado, gracias por leer y dejen reviews por fa)**


	3. El hotel,casino,bar las noches

**Lo publico mas pronto porque el cuarto lo voy a subir un poco mas tarde..Perdón pero la escuela está tratando de matarme y mientras pasa el periodo de exámenes, por lo que pido una disculpa a las que leen mi historia, en dos semanas o un poquito más pero seguir, adiós y se cuidan mucho.**

**El secuestro de orihime**

**Capitulo 3**

-hemos llegado mujer-

-¿de verdad? Déjame ver...- y saca la cabeza por la boca del costal para respirar y poder ver un letrero gigante encima de un edificio colosal- "bienvenido al hotel-casino-bar Las Noches" arrancares no cover- termina de leer- ¿así que esto es las noches?…no sé porque pero me lo imaginaba diferente...-

-mujer, mete la cabeza, vamos a entrar- le ordena ulquiorra y ella obedece.

(Adentro de las noches)

-hey ulquiorra ¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí ee?, serán acaso la vieja que te encargo aizen, debería de picarlo con mi espada para ver si se mueve ¿Qué dices?-hablandole en tono burlón.

-digo que si no te quitas de mi camino y dejas de meterte en cosas que no son de tu incumbencia vas a perder tu otro brazo Grimmjow- y camina por un lado de el ignorándolo por completo.

-hijo de toda tu…-

-¿me quieres decir algo?- se para y voltea atrás.

-nada…solo que te estabas perdiendo la fiesta que dio aizen en el casino…-conteniéndose el coraje.

-¡¡¡no es cierto, te la iba a mentar ulquiorra, estaba a punto de hacerlo!!!- gritando desde adentro al mismo tiempo en que se movía.

-¡¡¡pero qué carajos..!!!!-dice grimmjow mientras ve como ulquiorra desaparece utilizando el sonido.

(No muy lejos de ahí)

-mujer...no hables a menos que yo te lo ordene, cuando doy mi palabra no puedo retractarme y hacerle eso a un espada sin autorización de aizen me acarrearía problemas ¿entendiste?- dice en tono frio y sin mostrar ni enojo, ni alteración, ni emociones.

-está bien…solo quería ayudar, pensé que no habías oído…perdón- lamentándose y asiéndose bolita adentro mientras movía la tela en círculos con el dedo.

-solo no lo vuelvas a hacer-abre la puerta del casino y se escucha de golpe una música ensordecedora, entra y ve como todos lo arrancares están bebiendo, bailando, cantando, comiendo, vomitando, apostando y bebiendo mas, mientras escuchan como apoyaban a aizen en un concurso de bebidas.

-¡¡¡FONDO, FONDO, FONDO!!!- lo animaba la porra.

-aizen sama, aquí traigo a la humana- y le muestra el bulto.

- ¿Qué no estás viendo ulquiorra? Estoy ocupado haciendo cosas de crucial importancia-voltea y ve el saco- ¿y por que se supone que la traes en un costal?-

-perdón aizen-sama, pero ella insistió…-agachando un poco la vista.

-pues sácala hombre, dale unas fichas y que se divierta mientras gano esto- y vuelve a los suyo.

-entendido, lo que usted ordene- pone el costal en el piso y sale orihime a gatas y se para.

-toma esto- y le da un puño de fichas- puedes jugar todo lo que quieras pero cuando te llame aizen- sama tienes que venir inmediatamente.

-¿Qué...que es esto?..Son para mí….-

-si mujer, por algo te las entregue…-

-es la primera vez que alguien me da dinero sin que se lo pida...-le empieza a ganar la emoción-eres tan bueno conmigo…-deja salir unas cuantas lagrimas y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abraza- ¡¡¡GRACIAS…GRACIASS!!!- llorando y sacudiéndolo.

-mu...mujer que estás haciendo- era algo rarísimo ver tartamudear a ulquiorra, pero esta vez lo hizo, y si orihime hubiera levantado la cara un poco abría descubierto un levísimo sonrojo en el rostro del espada, por primera vez desde que tenía memoria alguien lo había abrazado y sintió algo, algo raro y desconocido para él, algo cálido…agradable… pero eso solo le duro unos segundos, desapareciendo casi al instante y volvió a ser la misma persona fría e inmutable de siempre.

-deja eso mujer- la separa- mejor vete a gastar tus fichas-

-¿las puedo cambiar en el bar por bebidas?-

-si-

-este lugar es increíble…mira a esa mujer…esta tan borracha que no lleva sujetador…- la apunta con el dedo.

-no...Esa es Hallibel, ella siempre esta así porque su traje está confeccionado de esa manera-

-órale, ¿y porque está bailando sobre esa mesa?-

-Hmm, Creo que de verdad se le pasaron las copas…mujer tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas, toma más fichas y nos vemos luego-se las entregan y desaparece utilizando el sonido nuevamente.

-espera…pero que voy a hacer con esto sola, no te vayas ulquiorra, no me dejes sola…mmm…- se le crispan los ojos y se dirige a la barra- deme lo que sea doble-se lo sirven y ve que alguien está sentado a un lado de ella con varios tragos encima.

- y a ti que te pasa- lo toma completo y pide otro.

-nadaa...a mi noo me pasha nadhha- un minuto de silencio despues-buenoss se me pahas algo...hace…heej…- empieza a contar con los dedos-20 añozss perdihg la oportunedad dhe ser felissh, por mee orgullop la trachionee y la perdee de lah maneraafg mas coberde e idiotaa que the piedhas imaginarf, ¡¡¡soyi un hijofp dje perrraaaa!!!……-shiff-shiff-se tapa la cara con la mano para esconder las lagrimas.

- no llores, nomas acuérdate….bueno, si, si llora, ven- lo recarga en su hombro-desahógate- le empieza a dar palmadas en la espalda - no te guardes nada.

(5 minutos después)

-¿y sabes que mas me dijo… me dijo que era su amiga y se metió con rukia a la casa….yo no quería ser su amiga, quería ser otra cosa, pero...pero él no lo entendió… ¡¡¡¡buuuuaaahhhh!!!!- se pone a llorar orihime.

-a miff mee dijio quie era mhas deviel que ellla y lostimo me orguchoo… perooo yo la sheghia querienpfdo….buaahhh, shifff…¡¡¡nelielll!!!-llorando abrazados.

-a veces pienso que en verdad quería a kuchiki-san y a mí solo me daba en el avión, lo debí de haber imaginado cuando me echaban de la casa para jugar botella ellos dos solos, todo este tiempo estuve tan ciega…¿por qué kurosaki-kun?, ¿porque? KUROSAKI-KUNN!!!-empieza a gritar tipo ataque de histeria.

-¿mujer que se supone que estás haciendo?-mirándola con algo de extrañeza.

-¡¡ulquiorra, si volviste, tú no eres como kurosaki-kun, VOLVISTE DE VERDAD!!-deja a su compañero de penas a un lado.

-eyha eshmi mejorch amixigahh comprradeee- y Nnoitra cae dormido sobre la barra-

-no voy a preguntar-dice ulquiorra pasando de largo la situación tan patética en la que se encontraba el 5 espada, y en ese momento escucha aquel llamado que tanto había estado esperando.

-QUERIDOS HERMANOS ARRACARES, LES QUIERO INFORMAR QUE TENEMOR A UNA INVITADA ESPECIAL Y …¡¡YO GANE EL CONCURSO!!!- habla tambaleando aizen, pero a diferencia de Nnoitra el podía formular oraciones completas, llevaba una corona en la cabeza hecha de botellas de cerveza y tenia la leyenda de "rey borracho" escrita.

-ELLA ES LA HUMANA….EEEE- tratando de hacer memoria con una mano apoyada en la cabeza y la otra girando la muñeca para adivinar.

-Inoue orihime- le dice la susodicha.

-SII, ESO…BIENVENIDA…-se detiene la música y la luz de un reflector la ilumina, mientras que el se sienta en un trono adornado con luces de neón.

-¿con que esa es la perra que ulquiorra llevaba en el saco?- murmurando Grimm.

-y ahora, para entretenernos te voy a pedir que nos muestres tu talento…a menos que quieras bailar con Hallibel…-

-Neee, para desgracias de muchos, no estoy tan borracha-

-aaahhh- se escuchan los lamentos en coro.

-pero sí creo que pueda mostrarles algo que aprendí hace poco, chequen muy bien, no hay truco- y después de decir eso ve su mano, la dirige hacia su boca, la mete y poco a poco la va cerrando en puño hasta quedar toda adentro- tmm damm- todavía con la mano adentro y levantando al aire la libre.

-…- todos se quedan callados viéndola hasta que ulquiorra se le acerca.

-¿Qué? ¿No hay aplausos?- la saca

- mujer...se refería a tus habilidades curativas-le susurra despacio.

-ahhh, eso explica muchas cosas- se limpia la baba de la mano- lo hago pero…ocupo un voluntario… ¿Qué tal tu?- se dirige hacia con luppi.

-vete al diablo humana estúpida, por si no lo vez estoy perfectamente bien...además yo fui el primero en oponerme de manera rotunda a que vinieras aquí, no mereces estar en presencia de aizen-sama…-

-ZZZZZZZ- roncando con la corona de lado tapándole los ojos para disimular.

-no mereces estar en las noches, o ante nosotros, ni siquiera mereces respirar nuestro mismo aire así que deja de respirar, ¡¡deja de respirar!!...-le ordena pero orihime no le hace caso.

-buenooo….está bien, creo que tiene razón, si no tiene nada que curarle no tiene caso…que tal tu, el manco- lo toma del brazo bueno y lo jala hacia el centro.

-no me digas así, y suéltame-le quita la mano de manera violenta y enojada.

-vaya, que humor, y todavía que te voy a hacer el favor-posiciona las manos enfrente de la manga vacía.

-¿de qué me hablas perra?- mirándola feo.

-no me llames así, me llamo orihime, es muy difícil de recordar-

-si, algo, la verdad es difícil cuando no te importa en lo absoluto- baja la vista y ve que lo está mirando.

-has lo que tengas que hacer y dame un motivo para que no te mate- entonces orihime saca sus haditas mágicas y le empieza a reconstruir el brazo, sin percatarse de que atrás de ellos Luppi se estaba desasiendo en gritos.

-¡¡¿ ME ESTAS OYENDO?!!, ES LA IDIOTES MAS GRANDE QUE HE ESCUHADO, QUERERLE RECONSTRUIR EL BRAZO A EL IMBECIL DE GRIMMJOW QUE NUNCA HACE NADA BUENO POR QUE ES UN INUTIIIILLL-alargando mas la esta palabra-SI PIENSAS QUE DE VERDAD VAS HA PODER RECONSTRUIRLO DE LA NADA ERES MAS ESTUPIDA DE LO PENSABA, HASTA EMPIEZO A CREER QUE MAS QUE GRIMM…- no puede terminar de decir la oración, solo se queda paralizado viendo como el ex-sexto espada mueve su recién regenerada mano para sentirla, y se altera mas cuando observa cómo le está retirando la marca que cubre su número aquella despreciable, corriente e indigna mujer.- ¡¡¿Qué?!!...QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, POR QUE TE REINCORPORA TU NUMERO, ¡¡¡¡AQUÍ YO SOY EL 6!!!!-apunto de salirle espuma por la boca.

-pero como chingas Luppi, aunque tienes razón- todavía dándole la espalda- tenemos que ponerle una solución ¿verdad?...-y pone su mano en punta para hacer aquel hecho siniestro, al predecir esto Luppi lanza un chillido de mujer con uña quebrada.

-¡¡¡ALGUIEN QUIERE CALLAR AL PUTO DE LUPPI!!!- grita aizen y el peliazul acomedidamente lo atraviesa con el brazo y le dispara un cero.

-hay esta aizen, como ordeno-todos se quedan callados de nuevo, viendo detenidamente lo que acababa de pasar y reaccionan.

-¡¡¡¡BIENNN!!!!- le empiezan a aplaudir y ha aventarle dinero.

-¿¿PERO QUEE?? ¿ACABO DE MATAR A LUPPI Y A NADIE LE IMPORTA?….- dice extrañado dirigiéndose a aizen el cual también estaba aplaudiendo.

-¡¡BRAAVO!!NO ME IMAGINO LO BORRACHO QUE ESTABA CUANDO LO ARRACARICE… EL UNO PROBLEMA ES QUE ME VA A FALTAR UN ESPADA….-

-¡¿Y YO QUE?!- le muestra el numero.

-¡¡¡TENEMOS A UN GANADOR!!!- grita mientras la luz lo señala-¡¡¡DENLE LA BIENVENIDA TAMBIEN AL NUEVO ESPADA!!!- y entre todos lo levantan.

-¡¡¡BAJENMEE!!!- grita tratando de escapar.

-¿QUEE? ¡¡¡QUE QUIERES QUE TE AVIENTEN MAS, TE DEN UNA VUELTA POR LAS NOCHES Y ORGANIZEN OTRO CONCURSO DE TRAGOS PERO ESTA VEZ CON DINERO DE POR MEDIO! DALO POR HECHO HERMANO!!!- y se lo llevan cargando en bola afuera del casino mientras la música cubría las maldiciones. En ese momento también orihime traía algo en la cabeza que no dejaba de retumbarle…

-_dinero, dinero...dinero, d i n e r o…..DINEROOO…eco...eco…eco...-señor aizen…. ¿usted va a participar también?-le pregunta orihime para ver las posibilidades de ganar._

_-_no, no lo creo, yo seré juez, si entro a otro concurso no estoy seguro de donde ni con quien amanezca….-viendo hacia el horizonte como queriendo hacer memoria- una vez bebí tanto que cuando desperté tenía una cruda mortal y tan horrible que perecía combinación de migraña…- parte de los presentes se formaban en torno a aizen para escuchar sus anécdotas de borracheras- lo peor fue cuando voltee a la derecha y vi a hinamori a un lado de mi y al verme la mano descubri que traía un anillo de oro en el dedo- y les muestra el dedo todavía con el anillo- ¿pero que de…?- se lo quita y lo avienta para atrás- si, en este dedo ahora vacio…-

-prff, jajajajajaja- se empieza a reír ichimaru.

-¿Qué te pasa ichimaru…te da risa mi situación?- algo enojado.

-no aizen, no es eso, e que...creo que yo fui el padrino de esa boda, según este video- saca una película de cinta tratándose de aguantar la risa.

-¿de...de donde sacaste eso?...-sudando frio.

- lo compre a 1.35 en la zona de ofertas de la sociedad de almas...estabas tan ebrio que te querías casar primero con una palmera…¡Jajajajajaja!- al ver que la risa lo estaba doblando se tira al piso, de ahí en fuera nadie más se atrevía y menos al ver la cara que ponía aizen.

-como les decía, le quite el anillo a hinamori y me salí por la ventana de un habilidoso salto-

-¡¡Jajajajaja!!, también hay un video sobre eso, y saltaste del 5 piso, ahí ya no aguanto más- y se va corriendo al baño.

-Hmm… aprovechemos que se fue para empezar…¡¡¡TODOS TOMEN SUS LUGARES!!!- anunciando.

-¡¡¡HEY!!!¿YO PUEDO PARTICIPAR?- pregunta de nuevo orihime, al ver que todos los participantes se colocan en sus mesas correspondientes.

-pero claro que si, siéntate aquí- la acomoda en otra mesa y un arrancar le sirve cerveza en una garra de 3 litro y medio.

- bueno, si ya no hay nadie más que quiera participar…que comience entonces...¡¡¡A CHUPAR SE HA DICHOoooooo..oouuu!!!- efecto de distorsión de voz según la cabeza de orihime, todo se nubla y se oscurece.

(Mucho, mucho, mucho, pero mucho alcohol después)

-mmm…-intentando abrir los ojos- pe...pero que paso…- trata de levantarse y siente las consecuencias de la resaca- ahh, mi cabeza, ¡¡me duele tanto!!-agarrándosela con una mano y haciéndose concha- haber, serenate orihime y trata de hace memoria- dice para sí misma y mira a su alrededor- estoy en un cuarto blanco, con una ventana de tres barrotes, una mesa de estar, una tele de plasma 32 pulgadas, jacuzzi…y tal vez-pone cara de picara-…ULQUIORRA ESTE…- voltea de golpe hacia el otro lado de la cama pero se para al darse cuenta que no hay nadie. –Hmm…que mala suerte, debí de haberlo supuesto, además estoy vestida- y al tocarse nota que trae una cinta larga de esas que te dan cuando ganas un certamen en la cual venia escrito: "como yo nadie bebe, ganadora del decimo segundo concurso del hueco mundo" y ve aparte que hay casi metido dejo de su cama lo que se veía de un trofeo en forma de tarro de cerveza, curiosa se inclina y se agacha para levantar la colcha lentamente y sus ojos se abren dilatándose de la sorpresa al ver que está lleno de billetes…..

-ya despertaste mujer-

-Ahhhhh- grita sorprendida y cae al piso aterrizando con la cara y las manos intermedias entre el piso y el borde de la cama hasta que se cae por completo quedando echa arco con los pies adelante.

-…-ulquiorra solo se limita a suspira pesadamente y camina despacio con las manos en los bolcillos hacia ella para ayudarla, llega al lugar en donde se encontraba, levanta un poco su pie y le da un pequeño empujón para desaser esa posición de yoga improvisada, haciéndola caer de lado y empieza a recobrar el conocimiento tratando de abrir los ojos- ulquiorra…acaso será que esta vez si se me hizo…- dijo al ver su cara más cerca de lo habitual.

-¿de qué me hablas mujer? Solo vine a darte esto...- le muestra un cheque del tamaño de una mesa.

-y eso... ¿por que me lo das a mi?- viendo asombrada la cantidad tan grande que llevaba escrito y se levanta un poco para poder sentarse-se supone que el dinero que gane ayer esta hay- señalando el trofeo lleno de dinero.

- no, eso lo ganaste apostando, esto es lo del concurso- se lo entrega y se trata de parar pero siente como unos brazos lo detienen.

-gracias, nadie nunca había sido tan bueno conmigo…, pudiéndote quedar con todo el dinero preferiste devolvérmelo- se separa para sonarse- no te vayas tan pronto, quiero que me cuentes como es que gane ayer el concurso, y todo lo demás- con los ojos iluminados como niña a la cual están a punto de contarle un cuento.

-no lose, aizen-sama no me dijo nada de contarte lo que...-

-¡¡por favor!!- con los dedos de sus manos entre cruzados para pedirlo, los ojos de cachorro y el labio inferior levantado.

- mmm...me lo vas a pedir asi cada vez que venga ¿verdad?-

-si- moviendo la cabeza en acierto- ¡¡¡definitivamente!!!-

- … … …- se queda callado viéndola fijo con sus ojos tan verdes -…dejame hacer memoria mujer…-

**Creo que esta vez se me paso en incienso, este capítulo tubo mas idioteces de lo normal, estaba inspirada…así es como se vive en las noches cuando nadie está viendo, espero de nueva cuenta les haya gustado el episodio, los reviews son bien recibidos, críticas constructivas, sugerencias, mas amenazas de muerte, lo que quieran pues.**


	4. recuerdos de una noche de excesos

**El secuestro de orihime**

**Capitulo 4**

-ulqui…ulquiorra- kun…. ¿por qué te quedase tan callado?- pregunta con cara de ingenuidad.

- te dije que estaba recordándolo mujer…-

--(flashback)--

-shirva mhas, aun no estoee vencedahh- moviendo el tarro.

-pero su acabas de ganar, fueron por tu trofeo…-

-te ddije que mhe sirvieras, no me puedden deshhcalifeicar por esshho- le quita la botella y se la empina.

-mujer deja de beber, ya ganaste-

-buenoo, shi tou me lo pidhessh- tira la botella para atrás escuchando la queja del que le cayo y toma de un brazo a ulquiorra para no caerse.

-¿por qjue el pischo che mueve tanmtoo?-tambalenadose y apoyándose sobre el para no caer.

-el piso no se mueve, eres tu la que…-

-¡¡¡HUMANA!!!, HUMANA VENNN, YA LLEGO EL TROFEOOOO- le llamo un arrancar mostrándoselo en el aire.

-VOYYIEEE- suelta a su apoyo y se va a las gradas dando tumbos.

-yea llegheeh…- se sube a la posición más alta guardando el aquilibrio- y... ¿donde estsahn los denhmas?-viendo los puestos vacios.

-el segundo lugar se fue a vomitar y el tercero se quedo dormido, por lo tanto solo te coronaremos a ti- dice uno de los jueces y afina para comenzar- orihime Inoue...-

-ESHHA SOY YOP- levanta la mano como si estuvieran pasando lista.

-aja...eso, como les decía orihime Inoue es al nueva ganadora del decimo segundo concurso de tragos organizado en las noches, desde la llegada de aizen-sama-lo dirige con la mano y todos le aplaudes- hoy y después de 17 botellas de sake y 9 litros de cerveza se ha ganado al prestigio y la admiración de todos arrancares alcoholicos aquí presentes hasta que la cruda les haga olvidar todo!!!

-¡¡¡¡HEEEEE!!!!-los del publico lanzan un grito alegre y de afirmación mientras el presentador del evento empieza a cantar estilo miss universo.

_Esta tan borracha_

_Esa chica no tiene llene_

_Le gusta tanto el chupe_

_Que hoy le daremos un premio_

_(Cantando mientras dos chicos le ponían una corona hecha de latas y la cinta)_

_Es el orgullo de esta noche,_

_¡¡¡No me puedo imaginar cómo es que puede seguir de pieeee!!!_- finaliza la estufa y le terminan de dar el trofeo y el cheque gigante

-¡¡¡shoi tanm felizss!!!!...¿esperen que carajos es esto? No me iban a dar dinero- se le quita la voz borracha que traía.

- se puede cambiar… es un cheque….-

-hmm pero yo pensé….Ahh yha no unmpourtaaa- se relaja y se vuelve happy de nuevo.

-ahorra ¡¡¡ QUEH SHIGA LA FIESHTHA!!!- dice y todos la siguen animados por la música que vuelve a comenzar.

- hey yo soy el que dice eso...ha lo dejare pasar por esta vez- y aizen se pone a bailar junto con los demás al ritmo de la música electrónica.

(Dos horas después)

- haa…-sonriendo con la boca abierta- por que la pared brillara tanto, esta toda llena de focos……pensaba orihime entrecerrando ojos.

-mujer, ¿Qué haces tirada en el piso?- le tiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-jejeje, nada, contemplando el horizonte- con la cabeza levantada al techo.

-será mejor que te vayas a descansar, antes hablabas extraño y ahora dices cosas ilogicas-

-Nooo, no me quiero ir- sosteniéndose en el cheque-yo no creo que esto valga lo que dicen… mejor lo voy a apostar a ver si me gano unos cupones canjeables en la tienda de regalos del hotel-y se dirige a la mesa de apuestas mientras el solo la sigue con la vista.

-aquí esta, apuesto todo este pedazo de papel-Poniéndolo sobre la mesa.

-¿está segura de quererlo apostar de una manera tan fácil e insegura? Lo puede perder todo- le dice uno de los dos encargados de la rueda.

-oiga, si no quisiera hacerlo no estaría totalmente borracha aquí, así que tírele- amenazándolo con el dedo índice.

- bueno, escoja un número-

-¿nu…mero?..Ulquiorra un numero...ahorita no recuerdo como contar…- volteando hacia con él.

-pues mi número de espada es el 4 pero la verdad no….-

-¡¡¡TODO AL 4 NEGRO!!!- les grita y empezó a rodar la ruleta, la bolita empezó a rebotar en cámara lenta para los que atendían.

-17 negro, 25 rojo, 2 negro- comenzó a detenerse lentamente- 21 rojo- sudando-parece que se detu…- cae en 4 negro como por obra de telequinesis.

-…- todos se quedan viendo la rueda de no creerse-PASSS- uno de los dos cae al piso.

-¿entonces gane?, Gane, Gane, GANEE, GANEEEE- bailando gritando y echando todo el dinero en el trofeo- GAANE E E E, GA….ahhh- al querer darse la vuelta choca contra alguien.

-¿ulqui-kun? Pasa algo- rascándose la cabeza con una mano.

-mujer, ya es hora de que te lleve a tu recamara- más serio de lo normal.

- pero...todavia me quería quedar a jugar otra ronda….-

-¡¡¡Nooooooo!!!! Llévesela, llévesela lejos de aquí- dijo el arrancar todavía consiente que atendía la mesa de la rueda.

-vamos...solo un juego más…si….- haciendo ojitos de borrego.

- esta vez no- la toma de un brazo y la jala hacia la salida.

-¡¡¡auxilio!!! Está tratando de secuestrarme de nuevo- tratando de liberarse y pidiendo ayuda mientras escuchaba como le subian mas a la musica.

-hay, a donde me llevas…-caminando con mucha dificultad por la velocidad a la que la traía el espada.

- aizen-sama me ordeno que te sacara y te llevara a tu cuarto antes de que las ganancias siguieran bajando-

- pues ese aizen está en todo, apenas estaba empezando a calentar…ahí podemos ir más despacio…me estoy mareando mucho….ahhh…¡¡¡TRASSS!!!- se tropieza y cae al piso.

-mujer párate- la mueve con el pie sin respuesta- mujer…- se agacha y la sacude con una mano- te ordene que te levantaras- pero no emitió ningún sonido, ni siquiera abrió los ojos, hasta que se acerco un poco más para escucharla mejor.

-zzzzzzzzzzzz-estaba totalmente dormida aferranda al trofeo.

- creo que tendré que llevarla yo...- dio un suspiro de resignación, se alejo un poco y con la mano izquierda recogió los pies de orihime y con la otra rodeo su espalda tomando parte de su brazo y se fue caminando cargándola por el resto del pasillo hasta llegar a una gran puerta blanca, la abrió como pudo, olvidando por completo que se giraba para adentro y no hacia afuera, entra casi de golpe tratando que orihime no se le cayera de los brazos, no sabía porque pero no quería que se despertara, ni que callera a ese piso tan frio, después de todo el era el encargado de qye no le pasara nada, la levanto con un poco de dificultad, no tanto porque le faltaran fuerzas, sino porque no estaba acostumbrado a cargar a alguien. Se acerco a una cama también blanca y perfectamente tendida, se acomodo a un lado y trato de recostarla de la manera más delicada posible, pero ella comenzó a moverse y hablar dormida.

-no...noo... aléjense…no tengo dinero para pagarles... déjenme en paz- dijo estre sueños.

-¿de qué estás hablando mujer?- sin poderla soltar.

-ulquiorra-kun- le rodea el cuello con el brazo libre- sácame de aquí…no dejes que me atrapen, no te vayas-.

-¿que te atrape quien?…estas delirando y ya me tengo que ir…ademas....¿Por qué siempre me pides que no me vaya?-le deja la mano.

-porque…porque tengo miedo de quedarme sola de nuevo-aquel simbolo de victoria rodo contra el piso, metiéndose casi todo debajo del mueble, orihime lo había soltado, después de haberlo cuidado tanto para que no se le cayera o perdiera, prefirió usar aquel brazo para abrazar por completo a ulquiorra y soltar unas pocas lagrimas, aparta un poco la cara el hombro del espada para verlo a los ojos toda sonanbula- ¡¡¡te quiero mucho!!!-se lo dice tan repentinamente, que no le da tiempo ni para sorprenderse, une sus labios con los de él en un fugaz pero profundo beso, duro apenas unos segundos pero eso fue suficiente para desconcertarlo por completo, estaba totalmente paralizado sin poderse explicar que era eso, sintiendo como lo emborrachaba el sabor de todo el alcohol que había tomado Inoue, se quedo un instante con la mente en blanco hasta que volvió en si, la separa con ambos brazos y al retroceder con algo de torpeza chocando con la mesas de estar, toma casi en el ultimo momento el florero en el aire antes de que tocara el piso, voltea la cabeza rogando que no se ubiera despertado...pero ella seguia dormida y solo se movio un poco a la derecha para acomodarse mejor, el por su parte siguio retrocediendo hasta sentir la puerta, busco desesperadamente la perilla y al encontrarla la giro despacio y empujo lentamente la puerta, pero esta no se movia, como si estubiera trabada, le aplico un poco mas de fuerza casi derribandola, una vez afuera recordo con pesar que la puerta se jalaba para abrirse, la acomodo como pudo y se fue directamente a su cuarto a pensar, pensar que esto tal vez y solo tal vez se le estaba saliendo de las manos y en tampoco tiempo, era algo que lo tenía inquietado aunque no lo demostraba, logro tranquilizar su cabeza y llego a una conclusión después de un rato de meditarlo con la pared. se paro y salió de su cuarto.

-tengo que ver ha aizen-sama- dijo para sí mismo, y se fue por el pasillo nuevamente, abrió las puertas del casino y se dio cuenta de que la fiesta estaba casi a punto de finalizar, no le tomo mucho tiempo localizarlo- aizen-sama-le dijo dirigiéndose hacia él con el respeto que siempre le había mostrado.

-mmm...de- con la boca llena de aperitivos de la mesa de bocadillos.

-le quería pedir un favor-

-pues estas de suerte- acaba de tragar el bocado y se limpia la cara con una servilleta- las botanas estaban muy buenas, pídeme lo que quieras-

-bueno aizen-sama, pues...le quería pedir…si no es mucha molestia…que asigne a alguien más para que cuide a la humana….como a Nnoitra, en la celebración de hoy se llevaron muy bien- tratando de convencerlo.

- no… no creo que funcione, cuando se emborrachaba y emborrachaba a Nelliel se llevaban así o mejor que con ella…y mira lo que paso, me la desapareció, la mato o sabrá dios que le hizo.

-¿y yammmi?-

-no, es demasiado idiota, la puede matar sin darse cuenta-

-aaironiero, szayel…-

-aaironiero le va a dar miedo y a szayel se le va la olla demasiado-

-…- iba a hablar pero aizen se le adelanto.

-zommari se pasa todo el día meditando, nunca se da cuenta de nada, grimmjow es muy cabron, Hallibel tiene más que suficiente con las peleas de gatas que hacen sus fracciones, barragán está muy viejo y stark tiene el mal del sueño, lilinette siempre hace lo que se le da la gana, por eso nada mas le di una fracción a él. Tú eras el más capacitado para realizar esa tarea, pero no te voy a obligar a nada, aunque fueron ordenes directamente mías porque pensé que un espada de tu nivel podría con una tarea tan fácil y eso me decepcionaría mucho llegando al punto de dudar de tu lealtad hacia mí, pero de verdad ulquiorra, no te sientas forzado a hacerlo, puedo buscar a alguien más…-

-no aizen-sama, tiene razón, perdón por intentar liberarme del encargo, no volverá a pasar- le hace una reverencia.

-Ahh no te preocupes, puedes irte-

-si aizen-sama-se da la media vuelta y se va derecho a la puerta de salida.

-espera ulquiorra…-lo detiene.

-si aizen-sama- voltea y vuelve hacia el-

-¿vas al cuarto de nuestra invitada?-

-la verdad yo me dirigía a mí….-

-haa que bueno que vas para haya, ve, dale una vuelta y entrégale el cheque que se gano de premio, lo dejo aquí cuando te dije que la sacaras-

-está seguro que se lo quiere dar aizen-sama, tal vez cuando despierte ni siquiera recuerde que lo gano-

-¿Me estás diciendo que lo rompa o me lo quede para gastarlo yo?-

-No pero…-

-pude haber sido muchas cosas, traidor, mentiroso, estafador, bipolar, doble cara, asesino, metrosexual, malvado, loco, psicópata, cuatro ojos etc., pero tengo palabra, dije que me iba a cargar a media sociedad de almas, lo hice, dije que finjiria mi propia muerte y tambien lo cumpli, además no puedo quedarme con algo que ella se ha ganado con tanto esfuerzo y de una forma tan honorable, así que ve y dáselo.

-si aizen-sama- toma aire, agarra el cheque y se va caminando a paso lento como para no llegar…

--fin del flashback—

-¿y bien...?- pregunta orihime sujetando un vaso de agua con dos aspirinas.

-no recuerdo nada mujer-

-¡no me digas eso!, ulquiorra-kun… ¿ulquiorra-kun?- lo mueve un poco con la mano al ver que se queda mirando serio un punto determinado de la pared-¿te pasa algo?-

-tus amigos han llegado- contesta mientras se para.

-¡¡KUROSAKI-KUN VINO POR MI!!-se mete debajo de la cama- ¡¡¡no dejes que me encuentre!!!-

-no lo dejare ni acercarse mujer-se dirige a la salida del cuarto- ponte la ropa que esta sobre la silla, vendré después- y sale de la habitación.

-¿ropa nueva?- se acerca gateando y la toma para verla-un vestido-extendiéndolo-gratis….dado por ulquiorra…!!!y yo vestida con estos harapos mugrosos!!!!!- se empieza a quitar el uniforme de la escuela casi después de acabar de hablar.

(En alguna parte alejada de las noches en el hueco mundo)

-puaccck, traigo arena metida hasta donde no debería- decía ichigo escupiendo aquel material tan fino y blanco.

-¿esto es hueco mundo? se ve medio desolado y estéril como si fuera un desierto- dijo ishida inspeccionando el lugar.

-pues más vale que lo sea, no pienso devolverme después de haber peleado con esos tipos, ser succionado por ese remolino y haber tragado tanta arena, si aquí no está orihime la buscare y la encontrare de todas maneras.

-eso no tiene ninguna lógica, pero aun suponiendo que si sea ¿Dónde están las famosas noches?-

-ahí- dice Chad señalando con el dedo el edificio blanco.

- bien hecho Chad, por eso me caes mejor que ishida, hablas menos y haces mas- le dice ichigo acabándose de sacar la arena.

-kurosaki, por si no lo habías notado aquí estoy- con enojo por lo dicho con anterioridad.

-pues claro que lo note, no se adonde quieres llegar con eso- calculando la distancia entre el hotel y el lugar en donde se encontraban haciendo un marco con los dos dedos índices y pulgares.

-olvídalo, mejor vamos allá y acabemos con esto lo antes posible-

-hasta que dices algo coherente y entendible...vamos Chad, ¡¡¡por mi dinero!!!- se posicionan tipo competencia de carrera olímpica y salen a toda velocidad de ahí.

(Dentro de las noches)

-aizen-sama los humanos ya han…-

-lo sé ulquiorra, lo sé- poniéndose fijador en el pelo mientras se miraba en el espejo.

-¿y no piensa hacer nada?- viendo como le daba forma a su cabello pasándole una mano hacia atrás.

-no creo que sea necesario pero dile a todos los espadas que hay convocación a junta especial para discutir el tema, hace mucho que no hago una y para asegurar que vengan todos diles que voy a dar chelas gratis para que se curen la cruda….y de camino alerta a todas las fracciones y arrancares que te encuentras, me encanta ver cuando se agitan-finaliza y le da los últimos toques a su peinado.

-si aizen-sama, lo que usted ordene-y desaparece de ahí.

(En la habitación de orihime)

-me quedo perfecto-mirándose en el espejo-aunque pienso que son unos kilitos menos me vería mejor…- enfoca sus ojos hacia esa pequeña ventana de 3 barrotes-kurosaki-kun, por favor…no vengas…aquí soy feliz y tengo todo lo que necesito- se le asoma un leve sonrojo en las mejillas al pasar por su mente la imagen de su carcelero….

**

* * *

****(Y fin del capítulo 4, perdón por tardar en subirlo pero prometo mas Constanza para subir esta cosa tan loca a la que llamo parodia, gracias a todos por leer y espero que les hasta gustado, los comentario son siempre buen recibidos)**


	5. reunion de espadas

**El secuestro de orihime**

**Capitulo 5**

(En otra habitación)

-di arrancar…a .r .r. a .n. c .a .r... vamos dilo…dilo- dijo con desesperación grimmjow intentando enseñarle a hablar correctamente a wonderwice.

….aaahhh aa- con mirada perdida y baba en la boca.

-¿Por qué demonios aizen-sama me da este tipo de tareas a mi?, en este momento debería de estar pareando traseros….traseros de humanos con cabeza de zanahoria….¡¡¡¡habla de una vez maldito mocoso autista!!!!- agitándolo bruscamente.

-¡¡¡AAAA...AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!- hablando del mismo modo pero esta vez gritando.

-jejeje nunca aprendes verdad, todo lo quieres resolver a golpes, de esa forma nunca va a aprender a decir las cosas- se acerca Nnoitra.

-Ahh mira quien lo dice, con lo cabron que eres no te queda hacerte el pacifista- lo suelta y lo deja caer al piso- pero inténtalo si quieres, yo ya me canse-.

-bien, la mejor forma de aprendizaje es por medio de ejemplos, mira- saca de su traje una foto de nelliel- ella es una perra- apuntándola- P .E .R .R. A-

-p...p...pe...rrr...rr...perraaahhh- abriendo grande la boca al finalizar y apuntando con el dedo a Hallibel que iba pasando.

-idiotas- les avienta una mirada de odio al voltear y sigue su camino ignorándolos.

-ya vez lo rápido que aprendió, todo es cuestión de enseñarle las palabras adecuadas como vete a la mierda, jodete, maldita zorra operada, ramera, tu **(censurado)** madre, entre otras útiles palabras, y no olvides ponerle nelliel antes de decirlas, mira ella….-iba a señalar la foto pero no tiene nada en la mano- que p…- voltea a ver al recién sexto espada.

- por un momento llegue a olvidar de lo buena que estaba- viendo atentamente la foto.

-no la mires así, la desgastas- le dice molesto.

-¿o si no que? Me vas a desaparecer a mi también…vas a ocupar mi puesto, no me diga que esta vez vas para atrás- se mofa grimmjow.

-dame eso- se la arrebata- parece que quieres morir aquí mismo- le dice desafiante Nnoitra.

- así, pues fíjate que yo puedo **(censurado)** tu **(censurado)** y después **(censurado)** sin problema alguno.

-hablas demasiado **(censurado)** yo te **(censurado)** en toda tu **(censurado)** y lo que quede de ti **(censurado)** hasta **(censurado)** y **(censurado)** tanto que ni tu **(censurado)** madre te va a reconocer- discutían mientras wonderwice ponía atencion a todo lo que decían y solo se limitaba a reír con la boca abierta y tirando saliva como siempre al oír esa guerra de quien podía decir más palabras anti consonantes en una oración.

-mira que con mi** (censurado)** no te metas **(censurado)**, además no tienes **(censurado)** porque no creo que **(censurado)** te hayas **(censurado)** a la **(censurado)** de nelliel.

-Hey, retráctate, yo solo le puedo decirle así a ella-mas alterado por la ultima parte que por todos los demás que le había dicho.

-ven y oblígame- aprieta mas la cacha de su Zampakutoh, lista para desenfundarse y empezar una épica batalla ahí mismo, Nnoitra toma de la misma manera a santa teresa mientras una sonrisa retorcida se dibujaba en su cara por la sensación de una nueva batalla, los dos se encontraban listos para atacar, Grimm la desenfundo por completo y salió al encuentro, Nnoitra levanto su arma y se desplazo utilizando el sonido, los dos tenían toda la intención de despedazarse mutuamente, sin embargo sus Zampakutohs nunca chocaron, ulquiorra, demostrando una velocidad increíble se posiciono en medio de los dos justo antes de colisionar, deteniéndolo aquellos afilados metales solo con su manos.

-¿me pregunto qué pensaría aizen-sama si los viera en este momento?-exclama con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿y eso que te importa?, no te lo va a decir a ti-le dice grimmjow metiendo mas presión a su arma.

- si nos reclama algo será nuestro problema, así que quítate del medio- completa Nnoitra casi queriéndole cortar la cabeza.

-hay momentos y lugares para eso, si se quieren matar por razones personales o estúpidas háganlo después, aizen-sama a convocado a junta de espadas-termina de hablar y empuja ambas Zampakutoh en sentido contrario.

-deberías de agradecer por tu buena suerte- le dice Nnoitra recargándose a santa teresa en un hombro.

-te crees demasiado solo por ser un número mas alto que yo… el seis mola más que el cinco- dice lo ultimo con una sonrisa.

- repite lo que acabas de decir...- volteando la cabeza lenta y mecánicamente para atrás de forma tétrica.

-no empiecen de nuevo- advierte ulquiorra.

-mmm- dicen ambos cruzando los brazos, afuera del salón se encontraban las demás espadas aburridos, en especial Stark que se estaba durmiendo recargado en la pared.

-¿ya alertaron a todas sus fracciones y números?- les pregunta y ulquiorra.

-si- contestan casi todos a coro.

-no vez lo agitados que están-le dice Zommari señalando a unas arrancares histéricas que corrían de un lado a u otro y en círculos.

-¡¡¡todos vamos a morir!!!- grita sun sun levantando y agitando los brazos.

-CALLATE SUN SUN, MANTEN LA MALDITA CALMA- mangoneándola apache.

-¡¡¡¡CALLATE TU APACHE, GRITAS MAS FUERTE QUE TODAS JUNTAS!!!!- le dije mari rose cabreada.

-¡¡¡Y ATI QUIEN DEMONIOS TE ESTA HABLANDO!!!-le contesta apache.

-no discutan, que no ve que ¡¡¡ nos van a matar a todos!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡A TODOS!!!- le comienza a salir espuma de la boca.

-YO ME METO DONDE SE ME DA LA MALDITA GANA- ¡¡¡SI NOS VIERA HALLIBEL-SAMA QUE CREES QUE DIRÍA!!!

-YO NO SOY LA VERDULERA QUE ESTA GRITANDO COMO LOCA- hablando mas fuerte que ella.

- ¿ASI? PUES YO NO SOY LA QUE TIENE NOMBRE DE HOMBREEEE!!!!- echándoselo en cara como por trigésima vez.

- PUES YA QUE HABLAMOS DE NOMBRES, YO NO TENGO NOMBRE DE BLANCA SIENDO NEGRAAAA!!!!-

-YO NO SOY NEGRA, SOY MULATA CLARA…COMO HALLIBEL-SAMA RASISTA HIJA DE TODA TU….- discutiendo mientras que atrás de ellas a sun sun le estaba dando un ataque epiléptico.

-¡¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A COMPARARTE CON HALLIBEL-SAMA PERRA!!!-

-¿QUE HALLIBEL-SAMA QUE?- Revive sun sun.

-YO NO DIJE ESO, NO PONGAS PALABRAS EN MI BOCA NI TUERZAS LO QUE DIGO-

-LO QUE TE VOY A TORCER VA HA SER OTRA COSA-y la comienza a ahorcar empezando así otra pelea.

-AHHH- también apretándole el cuello.

-QUITATE, DEJA MI CUERNO, IDIOTA, AHHH CUIDADO CON EL HUECO, TE VOY A MATAR!!!- gritando apache.

-¡¡¡NO SI YO TE MATO PRIMERO MALDITA PLANA QUE USA MAQUILLAJE BARATO Y QUE SE EMBARRAS EN LA CARA LO QUE SEA QUE TENGA COLOR!!!!-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RETACTATE!!!!!!!- le dice ofendida aplicándole una llave.

-no hay un dia en que ustedes dos no se agarren a golpes, dejen de pelearse- tratando de separarlas.

-¡¡¡TU TAMBIEN VENTE!!!- y jalan a la pobre se Sun sun adentro de la revuelta.

-¿esas no son tus fracciones Halli?-le pregunta stark adormilado.

-¿y esa no es la tuya?- apuntando con el dedo detrás de él.

-¿LILINETTE?- por un momento olvida su sueño y abre grandes los ojos para ver cómo le saltaba encima la pequeña rubia.

-¿POR QUE ME DEJASTE ABANDONADA EN EL CUARTO? ¡¡¡ME VAN ASECINAR!!!- le grita canchándosele encima y abrazándolo.

-pero si ya estas muerta, al igual que yo, no va a ser algo nuevo para ti-

-AHHHH ENTONCES TU QUIERES QUE ME MUERA, PARA IRTE CON LA OTRA FRACCION, ¿QUIÉN ES?, ¿LA CONOZCO? ¿TE ACUERDAS DE MU CUANDO ESTAS CON ELLA? ¡¡¡¡SI ESTA AQUÍ SEÑÁLALA PARA IR A MATARLA!!!!- le decía tomándolo del cuello de la camisa para tratar de sacudirlo pero solo se movía ella.

-¿OTRA FRACCIÓN? ¿De dónde sacaste eso? Como puedes pensarlo si me quedo todo el día descansando….lilinette… ¿Qué se supone que haces con todo el tiempo libre que te doy?-

-pues te veo dormir… te preparo sándwiches que casi nunca te comes, peleo con las otras fracciones y números y el resto del día veo novelas del canal Hueco mundo tv.

-mmm…creo que tienes que dejar de ver esas novelas que te meten ideas raras en la cabeza-

-¡¡noo…no me digas eso, es exactamente lo que dice el protagonista de amor arracado antes de engañar a la pobre maria juana!!!-

-lilinette mejor ya bájate me estas poniendo en vergüenza con los otros espadas….- voltea para mostrarle como se estaban aguantando de la risa más de la mitad.

-¿te quieres desasir de mi?- con ojos tristes.

-no...no es eso- dice con pesadez mientras la coloca en el piso- mira es que te tengo una misión para ti…vez a esas chicas que están tratando de matarse las unas a las otras-

-si, son las fracciones de Hallibel, me caen mal-volteando.

-pues están peleando para ver cuál era la mejor fracción- inventándose lo primero que le venía a la mente.

-¡¡y me excluyeron esas malditas zorras!! ahorita me van a conocer- se va corriendo en dirección a ellas y se mete a la bola.

-ve y gánales, sabes que te apoyo lilinette, eres la mejor fracción que tengo- dice tratándola de apoyar más desganado que nunca y dándole la espalda a la pelea.

-¿una pelea de fracciones? Y que se supone que estás haciendo aquí Tesla, ve y defiende mi honor-

-pero si no es cierto stark-san lo acaba de inventar, además son puras mujeres, eso no sería justo Nnoitra-sama-

-bla, bla, bla, las niñas me van pegar, Baaaa, no quiero excusas, ahora obedece lo que te estoy ordenando y ve haya que para eso te pago-

-pero usted nisiquiera me paga, trabajo bajo amenaza de muerte-

- ahhh, sí, lo había olvidado- levanta a santa teresa- ahora ve ahí antes de que te parta en dos-

-como ordene Nnoitra-sama- y se mete también a dar y recibir golpes.

-¿ya estamos todos completos?- pregunta ulquiorra después de toda esa demostración innecesaria.

-si, si, ahorita, solo quiero ver como termina esto-dice entretenido yammmi.

-¡entremos de una maldita vez, entre más pronto acabe esta mierda de junta mejor!- exclama grimmjow fastidiado.

-si, esto es una forma de entretenimiento de lo más baja, además todos saben que alguna de mis fracciones va a ganar, los números están a mi favor así que no tiene sentido ver sabiendo el resultado-

-mmm- voltean molestos stark y Nnoitra.

-no empiecen de nuevo, vamos a entrar sí o no- dice ulquiorra cansado de ver eso pero le hacen caso omiso- ¿mencione que aizen-sama va a dar aspirinas y chelas gratis para que se bajen la cruda?-y más rápido que una bala todos los espadas se amontonan en la puerta empujándose para entrar primero cuando termina de decirlo.

-¡¡¡¡yo llegue primero!!!!-

-¡¡¡tu p*ta madre llego primero!!!-

-así no podemos llegar, dejen de agarrarse los pies y quitares con las manos- dice aaironero haciendo también.

-si, mejor porque no entramos todos, pero al mismo tiempo- dice szayel acomodándose un mechón de pelo con una mano y acomodándose las gafas de paso- asi no nos despeinaríamos …- entonces y de la nada se abren las puertas como si fueran automáticas y todos dejan de tratar de derribarse entre sí y hacen una pose cool antes de que se abriera por completo.

-se tardaron 2 minutos ¿Dónde estaban?- pregunta aizen molesto.

-pues afuera viendo una pelea de fracciones- dice Nnoitra ante la mirada de sorpresa y desaprobación por parte de sus compañeros.

-¿pelea de fracciones?...ya veo….- dice pensativo aizen- y…. ¿quien gano?-

-pues la mía- contestan al mismo tiempo stark, Nnoitra y Hallibel.

-aja...eso, bueno no se queden parados ahí, nadie les va a tomar una foto, siéntense que tenemos mucho de qué hablar y…- abre los ojos y ve como ya estaban en la mesas tomando y peleándose por la caja de aspirina.

-oye no tomes de a dos…-le dijo barragán.

-vete al diablo yo tome el doble que tu así que dame eso-contesta Nnoitra jalando la caja.

-orden hermanos…orden…-

-zzzzzzzzz- stark se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa, grimmjow se encontraba hundiéndose enojado en su silla, ulquiorra pedía paciencia, a szayel se le había ido la olla de nuevo, y los demás haciendo un descontrol total.

-¡¡¡QUIEREN PONERME ATENCION DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!!- grita sobresaltado aizen golpeando la mesa con la taza. Todos los espadas se sentaron al mismo tiempo y se callaron en menos de un segundo.

-así está mejor…el motivo de esta junta como se abran dado cuenta es para discutir lo que se va ha hacer con los intrusos humanos que acaban de entrar a hueco mundo-

-¡¡¿humanos?!! no me digas que es ese cabron de ichigo!!- dice grimmjow alterado y parándose de la silla.

-bueno pues no te lo digo, pero su efectivamente se trata del humano-shinigami-vizard- no sé que mas sea y dos personas que la verdad no importan tanto, kaname, enciende el proyector para que lo puedan "ver" todos-haciendo comillas con los dedos de manera burlona-bueno tu sabes que es una expresión porque nada mas oirías-

-ya lo se, me lo recuerda cada día con ese tipo de bromas aizen-sama, ¿cuando me va a devolver la vista como me lo prometió?-le pregunta buscando la palanca.

-algún día, algún día…a la derecha….mas...mas…hay no te pásate….dije mi derecha no la tuya…-

-¿Por qué me pone a mí a hacer esto en lugar de mandar a gin?-encontrando al fin la palanca y la baja encendiendo el proyector.

-no lo ves, me esta sosteniendo el espejo para que me pueda peinar con la dos manos-

-no...Además…-

-ssssshhh ta empezó la película- saca las palomitas, y se ve por medio del holograma como ichigo va corriendo junto con Chad y ishida por todo el desierto rumbo a las noches.

-¡¡¡venganzaaa!!!- grita Grimmjow agarrándose la marca del pecho.

-todo a su tiempo, recuerden que es el protagonista, además lo podríamos matar muy pero muy fácilmente con su poder actual pero nee ¿Qué chiste tendría así?, hay que dejar que se acerquen o que los paren otros de menor rango, pero no los subestimen, hace unos meses entraron a la sociedad de almas y se jodieron a varios capitanes para salvar también a una vieja, así que les repito, no los tomen a la ligera, les pueden dar una sorpresa muy grande-

-¿de verdad está hablando enserio aizen-sama?- pregunta sorprendido szayel y con la pupila algo dilatada y algo de miedo.

-Pues- le da un sorbo a su taza- ¡¡¡CLARO QUE NOOO!!! USTEDES SON ESPADAS!!! ¿Qué VAN A HACER MATAR A MAS DE LA MITAD CON AYUDA DE LA INUTIL SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS Y GANAR EN UN FINAL SORPRENDENTE Y CASI IMPOSIBLE DE CREER?, JAJAJAJA,¡¡¡TE LA TRAJASTE TODA!!!-

-jajaja pero que estúpido eres aporro- le da un golpe rápido en la cabeza barragán.

-¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJA!!!!- todos muriéndose de la risa, execto stark que seguía dormido y nadie se daba cuenta y ulquiorra el cual se sentía algo culpable por no matar a ichigo cuando se le gavia ordenado y dejarlo llegar tan lejos.

-ja jajaja y se supone que eras el más listo, el cerebrito de los espadas pero están tan baboso como todos nosotros- le dijo yammmi en un arranque de inteligencia.

-ahhh, ya déjenme, no me toquen el cabello, déjenlo…-decía mientras recibía los zapes de todo espada que pasaba.

-ahí bueno, no se te vaya a caer el tinte, porque yo no te creo que sea natural-dice Nnoitra quitándole las gafas cuando estaba distraído-

-dámelas… las vas a ensuciar -tratándoselas de quitar.

-ja jajaja hace tanto que no hacia esto que hasta se me había olvidado que era divertido- se las prueba y retrocede dando 3 paso para atrás como queriéndose caer- ¿Cómo puedes ver con estas cosas?- se las avienta- debes de estar mas ciego que kaname para usar tanto jodido aumento-

-¡¡¡no estoy ciego, solo tengo miopia avanzada!!!- buscando los lentes en el piso y echando maldiciones- en cuanto los ayer me van a conocer todos-

-ja jajaja, si eso- los avienta con un pie debajo de la mesa-…aizen-sama…-levanta la mano Nnoitra- ta me canse de molestar a szayel me puedo ir de esta mierda de reunión-

-pues aun tenemos temas que tratar de suma importancia-

-Pero grimmjow se largo desde hace mas de 5 minutos- le dice señalando su asiento.

-debió de ir al baño, ahorita vuelve, los demás se joden y se quedan...-

-pero corazón arracado ya va a empezar, esa es la única hora en la que me puedo deshacer de mis fracciones- dice Hallibel y ve como se quedan quietos y callados.

-si...creo que tienes razón Hallibel- dice aizen caminando en reversa rumbo a su oficina privada- seria una desgracia que se perdieran los últimos capítulos de corazón arracado tus fracciones-casi a punto de salirse- ve su reloj y ya pasaba un minuto- así que ahí se ven se termina la junta y para los que quieran ir al funeral de luppi….-ya no había nadie en la sala- bueno luego les digo- y se sale corriendo junto con gin y tousen de la habitación…

**(Si, ya se mas comedia que romance en este episodio, pero estaba inspirada, además ya habrá tiempo para eso, otra cosa, lo siento pero ya no serán 15 episodios o mas…….¡¡¡serán 20 a mas!!! jejeje, gracias por leer y feliz y adelantada navidad para todos, díganme si les gusto el episodio porfa, y sigan igual de lindos y felices, ¡hasta el próximo episodio!) (perdonen la ortografia de nuevo!!!)**


	6. encuentro con una nueva y chillona amiga

**Gracias por los reviews!!!! De verdad le dan una gran alegría a mi corazón!!! Y ahora que ya Salí de vacaciones prometo mas constancia y mas historias...tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza como sacar un secuestro de rukia, un nnoitranell que lo tengo muy pendiente y una antología de cuentos con los personajes de bleach pero hablo demasiado y solo son proyectos, no les hago perder más tiempo, aquí les traigo el capitulo 6:**

**El secuestro de orihime**

**Capitulo 6**

-¡¡corre más rápido ichimaru!!- dijo aizen al ver que el ex capitán de la 3 divicion había bajado su velocidad.

-pero aizen, tousen se cayó por las escaleras al salir de la sala de juntas-

-tu sigue corriendo, el ya no tiene salvación-

-¡¡¡aizen sama, gin!! Que alguien me ayude no sé ni donde estoy- dice kaname buscando ayuda mientras ellos escuchaban a unos metros detrás de la puerta.

-el ya esta jodido ichimaru, vámonos antes de que nos escuche y se dé cuenta de que estamos aquí- lo toma de la manga y lo jala- bien ya sabes cuál es el plan, yo voy a mi oficina a ver amor arracado y tú te vas a la cocina por papas y botanas, no olvides el refresco o te devuelvo.

-¡¡¡pero amor arracado aun no empieza, acuerdese que cambiaron el horario y se adelanto una hora!!!- le dice y solo así se logro pararlo ya con el dedo encima del botón rojo que prendía la televisión de plasma.

-¿entonces falta una hora para empezar?- se le escurre parte del gel de la cabeza por el descubrimiento y también por no recordarlo.

-si…. ¿no le parece que deberíamos de ir a ayudar a kaname a levantarse?- le dice desde el marco de la puerta.

-no, ¿que clase de amigo, rey y dios seria si no lo dejara levantarse por cuenta propia?- intentando excusarse.

-pero acaban de encerar el piso, parece pista de patinaje-

-confió plenamente en sus capacidades, si ninguno de los espadas le afecto eso no creo que a el le de problema… pero basta de hablar de eso, correr tanto me abrió el apetito, como que te estabas yendo para la cocina ¿no gin?...-

-si…, para ya iba- y se sale con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, hacer ese rasgo facial le era tan innato como respirar.

(En otra parte afuera de la sala de juntas)

-Hallibel, no te quise decírtelo adentro, pero amor arracado empieza dentro de una hora por el cambio de horario- le dice ulquiorra por lo bajo.

-si, ya lo sabía, solo lo dije por me ya me quería largar de ahí- dice despreocupadamente la espada.

-mmm… ¿acaso a nadie le importaba la junta de aizen-sama?- pregunta ulquiorra.

-HEY, MIREN, ¡¡¡LAS FRACCIONES TODABIA SIGEN LUCHANDO!!!- grita alguien y todos se van en estampida a ver y a apostar a su fracción favorita, menos stark que se había quedado dormido como tronco apenas puso un pie afuera y szayel, que seguí en el piso buscando sus lentes.

-tal parece que si…-se da la vuelta para no ver ese lamentable espectáculo- creo que voy a visitar a la mujer- se mete las manos a los bolsillos y se va caminando lentamente.

(Afuera de las noches)

-puufff- este desierto es interminable, siento como su no avanzáramos nada- exclama ichigo parándose.

-parece que ese edificio esta mas lejos de lo que aparenta- dice ishida presumiendo su sabiondez.

-ahhg, le voy a cobrar intereses a la vieja por hacerme esforzarme tanto-

-haaa, si pudiste hacerlo por rukia sin que te debiera dinero, podremos salir con ella de aquí…-

-Hmm- sado voltea para atrás.

-¿que pase Chad?- ichigo he ishida hacen lo mismo y ven como tres moustros muy feos perseguían a una chamaquita de pelo verde.

-¿Quiénes son?, ¿Cómo es posible que un humano se encuentre aquí?- dice intrigado uryu.

-yo me pregunto ¿de dónde salieron?, parece que aquí también se utiliza la generación espontanea-

-¡¡¡buaaa...aaa!!!!- llorando mientras corría.

-kurosaki, ¿no vas a hacer nada?-

-he ¿Por qué siempre yo? Ichigo bájale al baño antes de salir, ichigo no subas los pies a la mesa, ichigo no arrastres a tus amigos a mundos paralelos espirituales...-saca su Zampakutoh- Ahh, no llevo ni 2 horas y ya siento que extraño a rukia- y le da en la pura cara a uno de ellos con la parte sin filo de su arma y los otros se encargaron de los dos que faltaban.

-¡¡NOOOOOO!!-grita la niña- ¿qué les están haciendo a los hermanos raros de Nell?, déjenlos enteros-

-¿que onda con esta chamaca?- dice ichigo soltándolo.

-lo siento muchísimo, no pensaba que nuestro juego corre que te rompo los pies fueran a confundía a alguien- dice disculpándose.

-¿corre que te rompo los pies?, que clase de juego es ese… ¿y por que todavía caminas?-

-Ahh si, es que como hueco mundo es uno le los lugares más jodidos y aburridos que existen se te acaban las ideas…me llamo Nell tu, soy una arrancar y mi pelo no se fuma por su se les ocurrió, ellos de atrás son mis hermanos – los señala con su pequeña manita y en la cara una sonrisa alegre.

-espera...los arrancares tiene hermanos y familias?- pregunta extrañado ichigo.

- no lo sé, me dijeron que nací de una lechuga y me adoptaron-

-Hmm, así que eres un arrancar…eres muy rara y chillona, si tienen tele así se ven- les da la espalda y siguió corriendo ante la sorpresa de ella.

-HEY, NO SEAN GROSEROS, NO SE VALLAN ASI COMO ASI- les grita enojada haciéndolos para.

-lo siento pero llevamos demasiada prisa como para quedarnos a jugar contigo - le da unas palmadas en la osamenta como signo de despedida y pareciera como si se preparara para irse corriendo de nuevo cuando sienten que la arena bajo sus pies comienza a moverse.

-¡¡¡ ¿QUE...QUE ES ESO?!!!- grita ishida al ver como un monstro gigante blanco emergía casi debajo de el.

-¿y cómo quieres que lo sepa?, quítate de ahí- dice ichigo jalándolo de un brazo.

-¡¡¡es el monstro castillo gigante de arena que le cobra impuestos a Nell y sus hermanos por vagar en las noche!!!- dice poniéndose detrás de ichigo para que no la viera.

-¿y qué quieres que haga?¡¡¡si le debes págale!!! Que yo odio a las drogueras- tratando de quitársela de la pierna.

-es que Nell le pago ayer mira aquí está el recibo- se lo saca de una manga de su traje.

-¿y entonces porque se supone que está aquí?- pregunta ichigo subiendo la mirada para ver al cobrador.

-acabo de recibir la información de que hay nuevos intrusos aqui, para dejarlos pasar me tienen que pagar la entrada- habla el montón de arena.

-Hmm, ya veo..., déjame decirte que...¡¡¡NO VOY A PAGARTE NI UN $%&# CENTAVO, VINE AQUÍ A COBRAR NO A PERDER MAS DINERO!!!- alterado y quitándole la venda Zampakutoh.

-en ese caso los convertiré a todos en arena de desierto, lo iba ha hacer de todos modos pero quería ver si les sacaba plata…y a ustedes también por ayudarlos y conspirar en contra de aizen-sama-señalando a Nell y sus hermanos.

-¿Qué?, no...No como crees, en mi vida lo habíamos visto, ni siquiera sé como se llama itzygo- tratando de comprobar su inocencia.

-mmm, si vas a negarme por lo menos di algo que no te delate sola, y eso que nisiquiera te lo dije - le dice ichigo al mismo tiempo que suelta un ataque con su espada y parte en 2 al hollow de arena- ahora si ya vamo…-

-espera itzygo, se vuelve a reconstruir porque es de arena, ¡¡¡Nell ya lo ha intentado antes!!!- avisándole para que no bajara la guardia.

-¡¡¡pero qué…!!!- no termina de hablar porque un torbellino de arena los levanta a todos y caen de nuevo al piso- ¡¡¡AHORA SI ME ENCABRONE!!! ATAQUEMOS TODOS Y ACABEMOS CON ESTE CABRON DE UNA VEZ!!!- y el, sado e ishida lanzaron un ataque que le dio de lleno y se deshizo- parece que…haa para que hablo seguramente pasara algo que nos hará perder más tiempo para alargar esta…- se empiezan a hundir en la arena como si fuera movedizas.

-ahgg, no podemos salir, entre más te mueves mas te hundes- dice ishida tratando de salirse.

-diría que me sorprende todo esto pero mentiría, lo mejor será pensar cómo salir…y…mmm-tratando de pensar- NELL, ¿ESTA COSA TIENE ALGUN PUNTO DEBIL?- le pregunta ichigo mientras la agarra de su bracito para que no se perdiera entre la arena tan rápido.

-¡¡¡agua!!!- dice al instante.

-pero no hay, es un desierto…hey ahora que lo pienso ¿que se supone que toman aquí?-

- no creo que te guste saberlo itzy..- con cara seria y tétrica.

-si...mejor así dejalo- con medio cuerpo enterrado.

-me los tragare a todos de un bocado- dice su atacante.

-he oye... ¿no prefieres unos tacos? Son mas nutritivos y tienen mejor sabor…¡¡¡ishida invita!!!- diciéndolo con cara graciosa y apuntando al Quincy con el pulgar.

-hey, ¡¡¡ ¿cuando dije eso kurosaki?!!!- le dice con molestia.

-hay dios si hablaba enserio con eso de "tragar"- dice ichigo con cara de asombro y pánico al ver como abre la bocaza el arrancar y se deja caer hacia ellos - $%&#$·- alcanza a decir ichigo antes de que un disparo fortísimo y enorme de hielo congelara de inmediato al hollow de arena y cayera de espaldas rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

-¿hielo?,¿acaso será posible que….?-voltea rápidamente y si, efectivamente ahí estaba ella, con su Zampakutoh en la mano como señal de haber sido blandida-rukia…-se veía tan majestuosa, como el viento frio de hueco mundo movía su negra cabellera haciendo la ilusión de cobrar vida y llamarlo para que fuera con ella, se veía tan confiada y sin el yeso en el pie, definitivamente había llegado en el momento más exacto, casi sincronizado para salvar…hey esperen un segundo ¿Qué hace renji ahí?- y renji..- dice esto con fastidio.

(En la sociedad de almas)

-¡¡¡HEEE BYAKUYAN, YA OISTE LA NUEVA!!!-llega ukitake dando brincos y más contento que nunca.

-¿Qué te pasa ukitake?- pregunta extrañado de verlo así, pero sin demostrarlo como es propio de él.

- pues ami nada, tu hermana se fue a hueco mundo junto con tu teniente abarai-kun, te lo iba ha avisar hace 1 horas pero me perdí en el jardín viendo tantos colores y formas- le toma un trago a la taza de un litroy medio que traía en la mano.

-….- se queda paralizado sin moverse con una expresión seca de enojo en el rostro.

-te pasa algo- alzando la cabeza para verlo.

- no...Nada, nada- tratando de contenerse la ira por haber tomando del pelo.

--flashback—

-rukia, prométeme que no te irás al hueco mundo a ayudar al estúpido humano de ichigo- diciéndole en el pasillo del cuartel.

-pero ¿Por qué?, yamamoto-taicho dijo que estaba permitido si él era uno de los primeros en ser pagados por Inoue- se queja rukia ante la actitud tan cerrada de el kuchiki.

-porque no quiero que vallas haya, te pueden matar y con tu hermana tengo más que suficiente, ahora promételo- mas serio de lo normal.

-Ahh-respira- está bien- levanta una mano para jurar y la otra la esconde detrás haciendo changuitos- te prometo nii-sama que no me iré sola a hueco mundo ni expondré mi vida a peligros ni nada que haga que te pese la conciencia-termina de hablar y baja la mano- ya está.

-muy bien, espero que la cumplas y no te atreves a desóveseme de lo contrario iré yo personalmente a hueco mundo y te traeré de vuelta a aquí- señala con un dedo el piso.

-esta buen...pero no me van a atar a un palo y van a tratar de matarme con una zapakutoh en llamas ¿verdad?-

-no, ya ni siquiera existe ese lugar…literalmente hablando…ahora si me disculpas demasiado papeleo acumulado porque el holgazan de renji no ha dignado a venir.

-jejeje si verdad, que estará haciendo- se despide y mira como su nii-sama se mete a su oficina.

-rukia ya está todo listo vámonos…- le dice despacio renji detrás de una planta.

-shhh, no hables tan fuerte hay voy, no estoy faltando a mi palabra, dije que no iría sola y no lo hago, voy contigo renji, ahora vámonos, nada mas estaba esperando a que Unohana me curara el pie, démonos prisa antes de que al imbécil de ichigo le pase algo- y se van primero de puntas y después de estar a una distancia prudente toman carrera.

-Ahh rukia-chan se va a ir de viaje, que bueno, que salga y se divierta antes de que le dé una enfermedad rara y se le joda la vida!!!-dice ukitake tirado en una jardinera tomando te bien happy mientras escuchaba todo.

--fin del flashback—

-pasa algo- mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

No, recordé que tenía que hacer algo importante….por cierto… ¿Qué estas tomando?- mirando con sospecha el tarro.

-Ahh ¿esto? Es un te especial, me comenzó a dar un ataque de tuberculosis y se me habían acabado las yerbas medicinales que tenía en la alacena así que tome algunas del jardín de mayuri, le tengo que preguntar qué es esto me calmo el ataque y me quito todo el dolor que sentía, todo se ve mejor y más brillante!!!-le da un trago grande a la infusión.

-Ahh que bien… ¿puedo ver que tiene?- le ladea la taza y le descubre una rama de marihuana sumergida en el agua caliente.

-¡¡¡ukitake-taicho!!!- entra corriendo Unohana.

-¡¡Unohana-chan!! Pero que linda se ve hoy- con una sonrisa boba.

-hay taicho, le dije que no experimentara con la medicina-lo toma de un brazo y se lo pasa por su espalda- vamos a desintoxicarlo, perdone las molestias byakuya-taicho- le dedica una sonrisa amable y serena y se lleva a ukitake a la sala del 4 escuadrón.

-Unohana ¿quieres te?- le ofrece a la capitana.

-heee no gracias…joven byakuya ¿A dónde va con tanta prisa?- le pregunta al verlo salir a paso apresurado simultáneamente después de ellos.

-recordé que tengo un asunto pendiente que atender- y sale del pasillo mientras que los dos capitanes lo veían con algo de extrañeza pero después ya no le dieron importancia.

(En hueco mundo)

-¡¡achuu!!-estornuda rukia.

-¡¡SALUD!! Le grita ichigo desde lejos.

-tapate mas te va a dar un resfriado- le dice renji cubriéndola más con la capa que traía puesta.

-¡¡¡hey no te le acerques tanto!!!- le grita ichigo corriendo hacia ellos pero este se le queda viendo serio al igual que rukia.

-¿Qué…dije algo que no debía…?- a unos escasos metros de distancia.

-¡¡¡ERES UN IDIOTA!!!- y le da un golpe en la cara rukia, ante la sorpresa de ichigo renji también aprovecha y le da otro más fuerte.

-¡¡¡Ahh y eso porque fue!!!!- agarrándose la cara y retorciendose en el piso.

-¡¡¡te dije que no te largaras sin nosotros, ¿no te podías esperar unas horas? descerebrado!!!- le replica rukia con aspecto colérico.

-¡¡¡pero no podía llevarte, estabas coja y no quería que te lastimaras más!!!- se defiende ichigo parándose del suelo.

-¿de verdad ichigo?...-algo conmovida por la preocupación en la voz del naranjita- no espera...yo te pedi que me esperaras en lo que iba a la sociedad de almas a que me sanara el pie Unohana-taicho, pero no verdad ahí te vas con ishida y sado, a veses pienso que nunca me escuchas ichigo-

-pero claro que te escucho…-se le desvía la vista haci renji- ¿y qué hace este imbécil aquí, se supone que no iba a venir-

-te dice que luego porque me tenía que retocar las cejas, nunca pensé que te fueras a ir en ese mismo instante-

-además no se por qué te sorprende tanto si te lo dije antes de irme- le dice rukia con ojos de sospecha.

-flashback-

-ichigo- se acerca con las muletas-voy a ir a que me curen la pierna QUE TU ME QUEBRASTEE- poniendo énfasis en las últimas palabras- no te vayas sin renji y sin mí, vamos y volvemos en 3 horas, así que espéranos, ¿entendiste idiota?- saliéndose de la habitación.

- sí, cuando quieras, claro rukia- hablando por celular- no, a ti no ishida, tú no te llamas rukia, si, en la tienda del tío del sombrero de Betis…si ese urahara…no te tardes- cuelga- ahora a hablar con Chad.

-fin del flashback-

-la verdad no…pero…que bueno que están aquí, entre más mejor…vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde, todos juntos por Inoue…-apuntando el castillo de las noches.

**(Fin del episodio, pronto traeré conmigo mas episodios y mas historias, díganme si les gusto o algún comentario, lo que sea es bien recibido).**


	7. tardanza

**¡¡¡Hola!!! Por fin la actualización del fic, me dedique a subir los capítulos de "el extraño mundo de aizen" y la descuide un poco, pero volví y ahora las voy a alternar sin dejar ninguna, gracias por los reviews…. y otra cosa antes de seguir.**

**Se supone que este fic era en un principio ulquihime pero en los últimos 2 capítulos no ha pasa nada de eso, por eso vamos a poner la cosa más románticas por que se me enfría la historia….un poco más de amor al fic!!!:**

**El secuestro de orihime**

**Capitulo 7**

-ulquiorra- kun no ha venido- dijo con tristeza y aburrimiento orihime mientras veía la luna blanca atreves de esa ventana de 3 rejas- lo prometió, pero tarda tanto…- dice parándose de la silla, no le gustaba quedarse mucho tiempo sin hacer nada y mucho menos con el frio que hacia hay, el tacaño de aizen ni siquiera aparto presupuesto para integrar la calefacción en los cuartos.

-Ahh, no hay nada que hacer…- toma el control de la televisión de plasma y la prende.

-bienvenido al canal oficial de hueco mundo, durante las próximas 52 horas daremos un paseo por cada extensión de arena existente, miles y miles de kilómetros con paisajes exactamente iguales y una luna que nunca cambia, acompáñenos a este interesante recorrido que- le cambia de canal solamente para descubrir que casi todos eran iguales y trataban de lo mismo que el primero.

-260 canales ilimitados y todos iguales…..¡¡¡esto es una pesadilla!!!- exclamo apunto de arrojar lejos el control cuando al cambiarle encontró uno diferente.

-volvemos con su novela preferida (en gran parte por ser la única) de amor arracado- dice la voz del presentador y abajo, al pie de la pantalla tenía una leyenda con letras pequeñísimas: "quisimos ponerle originalmente amor arrancado pero aizen-sama compro los derechos de esa palabra".

(Y sigue la novela, salen dos mujeres arrancares con una escenografía de fondo mal hecho e irreal para las noches, porque no había ni puertas de madera ni la pintura de la pared era morado chillón.)

-pobre María Juana, la están engañando de nuevo….por treceava vez…y lo peor con una menos de clase gilian- dice una arrancar demasiado maquillada y leyendo lo que tenia anotado en la mano.

-¿una menos gilian?, apoco si se puede eso… ¿pero...como…y donde… ¡con que!....?...ahh mejor no lo pienso…ni una sola palabra de esto a María Juana, ya sabes cómo se pone de loca…-

-¡¡¡¡ustedes no me tiene que contar nada...porque estaba oyendo todo detrás de la puerta, malditas traidoras, las voy a matar, a ustedes, a ese maldito mujeriego, a las 13 con las que me engaño y luego me mato yo!!!!- con los ojos rojos y liberando su Zampakutoh.

-Ahh, siempre dice lo mismo, después de 13 veces es realmente difícil de creer- dicen las dos arrancares dándole la espalda y alejándose de ella.

-pero que realismo, me recuerda tanto a mi hogar- dice conmovida Inoue con una caja de pañuelos y a unos escasos centímetros de distancia de la pantalla a su rostro.

-¿acaso maría Juana cumplirá al fin la amenaza de homicidio múltiple y suicidio que ha dicho desde que comenzó esta novela de bajo presupuesto? ¿Su novio dejara de meterse con todo lo le pase enfrente? ¿Se nos ocurrirán ideas más originales? ¿Me subirán por fin el sueldo o contrataran a alguien que cobre más barato? Todas estas preguntas y mas serán respondidas en su novela única y favorita, amor arracado, mañana, a la misma hora y en el mismo ca…-orihime la apaga por fin, la había agarrado casi en el final, y ya no tenía ganas de buscar otra cosa, se levanto un poco y sintió una oleada de frio, se levanto y corrió a su cama para taparse con la colcha.

-a...aquí hace frio y todo esta helado- dice enrollándose mas en la cobija- hasta la colcha esta helada…lo mejor será salir a calentarme un poco…y de paso ver donde esta ulquiorra-kun- se levanto de la cama quitándose la sabana con torpeza y una sonrisa en los labios por lo ultimo pronunciado.

Se acerco a la puerta, la abrí despacio y vio de reojo por la ranura, el pasillo, no estaba vacío y sus grises ojos lo notaron de inmediato al ver a esos hollow con pinta de asesinos en serie, unos le trapicaban el tamaño, y otros tenían armas gigantescas, rápidamente trato de cerrar la puerta y casi se le viene encima, no estaba bien puesta, como si alguien la hubiera tratado de quitar o derribar, no quería pensar en los antiguos moradores de esa habitación, al final logro acomodarla recargándose en ella y cerrándola.

-ayer se veían diferentes-dice volviéndose a sentar en el sillón, sin alcohol las cosas se veían diferentes, no eran tan divertidas ni tenían ese color rosa, mas aparte, todavía le dolía un poco la cabeza y la blancura y pulcredad de ese cuarto de verdad no la ayudaba mucho, de no ser una tonalidad opaca cegaría a cualquiera. Se recostó un poco y cerró los ojos mientras se volvía a poner a pensar: _no tengo nada que hacer aquí, la ventana ya perdió el encanto y ulquiorra-kun se está tardando tanto ¡¿Por qué?! Me dijo que iba a volver….amenos que…le haya pasado algo, algo malo y en estos momentos este herido y necesite mis poderes, ¿y….y si ya está muerto? ¿Y si nunca lo volviera a ver?...- _se le abrieron grandes los ojos al pensar en eso se le formo una mueca de horror en el rostro- ¡¡¡ULQUIORRA-KUN!!!!- grito la chica después de sacar otra brillante conclusión, se levanto tirando el mueble y rompiendo el jarrón de la mesita de centro que ulquiorra había tratado de salvar tanto hace un par de horas, abrió la puerta sin importarle lo enormes o matones que fueran los arrancares de afuera y se fue corriendo, encontrándose milagrosamente el corredor despejado.

(A unos metros de ahí)

-demonios, no me dejaron salir de las noches, maldito aizen y maldito portero idiota, tengo tantas ganas de matar a alguien en este momentos y luppi se murió demasiado pronto- dijo caminando de forma cool y en dirección a la oficina de aizen para exigirle que le abriera la puerta o rodarían cabezas, cuando al dar la vuelta al pasillo siente como algo choca contra él.

-lo...lo siento- dijo orihime tirada en el piso y tratando de ponerse de pie mientras grimmjow la vei con sorpresa.

-tu….-dijo recordando lo de el casino- eres esa perra que trajo el idiota de ulquiorra y me reconstruyo el brazo-dijo poniendo una de sus peores caras.

-si, y también te dije que no me digas así, me llamo orihime, Inoue orihime ¿no has visto a ulquiorra por aquí?- le pregunta retrocediendo en dirección a su cuarto.

-no lo sé y tampoco me importa… ¿estás tratando de escapar de mi?- dice al ver a orihime mas lejos de lo que recordaba.

-no…como crees, es que creo que hay mejor clima en este lado- dijo la primera escusa que se le cruzo por la mente, era mala y absurda pero eso ya no tenía importancia- _a la cuenta de 3 me voy corriendo de aquí- _pensó la chica- jejeje pero ahora que lo mencionas…- dijo nerviosa y presurosa de irse de ahí a "salvar" al espada- eee….-_dos…¡¡¡tres!!!- se dijo mentalmente- _¡¡¡KUROSAKI-KUN QUE HACES AQUÍ!!!!- grito y apunto con el dedo un lugar a espaldas de grimmjow.

-¡¡¡ ¿pero no sentí a ese…?!!!- se voltea en modo de ataque y no ve a nadie…mientras orihime ya había pasado de largo su habitación y corría a todo lo que le daban sus pies mientras gritaba desquisiadamente.

-AHHHH ULQUI…TUUMM- vuelve a chocar con otro a arrancar pero esta vez y para buena suerte de ella no era grimmjow.

-mujer… ¿Qué estás haciendo afuera?- le pregunta mientras le extiende el brazo para ayudarla a levantarse, pero esta pasa de largo la mano y lo abraza completamente llorando.

-¿Qué...que estás haciendo mujer...? ¿Y...porque lloras?- dice sorprendido, extraño y hablan entrecortadamente, lo estaba abrazando de nuevo ¿Por qué? Quién sabe, ¿y estaba llorando? De nuevo, he igualmente por causas desconocidas para él, antes de que ella llegara, desconocía el llanto, era algo tan raro en las noches, solamente en fiestas, como la ultima que se dio lugar, pero era igual porque curiosamente nunca lo recordaban al despertar y seguían como si nada, como el quinto espada Nnoitra. No le gustaba verla llorar, lo hacía sentirse, raro, mal y lo peor de todo es que él no había hecho nada, levanto la vista y ahí estaba el, grimmjow con un aspecto entre confundido y desenfadado, no pudo evitar sentir un sentimiento de ira y récor hacia el espada.

-hey, no me mires así, que yo entiendo menos- tratando de lavarse las manos del asunto.

-ulquiorra-kun, pensé que habías muerto buahhh- le dice levantando la cabeza para verlo con la cara empapada.

-¿y porque pensaste eso? ¿Quién te lo dijo?- volviendo a ver feo a grimmjow.

-¡te dije que yo no hice nada!- responde enojado ante la sospecha.

-no, yo lo deduje sola, es que no llegabas y cuando alguien querido para mí no llega pronto, siempre me lo imagino muerto, y lo peor de todo…¡¡es que me lo creo!!- dice agarrándolo más fuerte de su hakama.

¿El, querido para ella?, pero no había hecho absolutamente nada por la mujer, su carácter siempre había sido indiferente y le dijo muchas veces que solo estaba con ella porque aizen-sama se lo había ordenado, y aun así trato de zafarse de la tarea, no tenia lógica, no era coherente, o por lo menos para el no-¿y por eso saliste?- le pregunta sin dejar de verla y todavía haciendo su monologo mental.

-¡¡¡siiii!!!...shhff, shhff, tenía mucho miedo, pero, pero estas bien…y eso es suficiente para mí- lo deja de abrazar, se seca las lagrimas del rostro y vuelve a sonreír, así de fácil, así de absurdo, así de cálido…no podía evitar sentir alegría, pero sin demostrarla como siempre, no quería, no era apropiado para un espada, no necesitaba demostrar sentimientos ni sentir aprecio por otra persona que no fuera aizen-sama, pero aun así…lo hacía, por eso pensaba que estar con la mujer era complicado y malo para él, hasta tomarlo como un hecho 100% verídico.

-vete metiendo al cuarto mujer, yo voy enseguida- dice abriéndole la puerta.

-no te tardes…- le cierra la puerta.

-grimmjow, aizen-sama está convocando a todos los arrancares y espadas…-

-otra reunión no maldita sea- se queja grimmjow adivinando las palabras de ulquiorra.

-no, no es una reunión, es por el funeral de el anterior sexto espada luppi- le dice.

-¿yo, en el funeral de "esa cosa"?, no gracias, paso, tengo mejores cosas que hacer- dice determinantemente.

-la asistencia es obligatoria, porque después del funeral tratara temas que faltaron en la anterior reunión, debiste de haber pensado eso antes de asesinarlo enfrente de todos- concluye y se mete a la habitación con Inoue.

(Afuera de las noches)

-¿creen que algún día llegaremos a ese lugar?- dice ichigo arrastrando los pies de el cansancio.

-¿eehhh itzygo?- dice despacito Nell siguiéndolos también.

-estoy empezando a creer que solo es una ilusión que se aleja cada vez mas- dice rukia en las mismas condiciones.

-¡¡itzygo, hazle cazo a Nell!!- dice la niña agitando sus brazos y saltando a su pierna para que la tomaran en cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa?- le dice bajando la cabeza para ver a la aferrada arrancar.

- te dezía que Nell te podía llevar a ti a tus feos amigos a las nochez maz prontito y zin esfuerzo- concluye mientras que a los demas se les ilumina la vista.

-¡¡¡haberlo dicho antes!!!- dice ichigo arriba.

-todo ezto por una mínima cantidad claro ezta- agrega la pequeña y ve como le cambia la cara al shinigami sustituto.

-olvídalo entonces, alcabor no falta tanto como parece- dice ichigo molesto mientras se baja.

-no, ezpera, Nell zolamente bromeaba, ademáz aquí en hueco mundo no ze nezezita dinero, zolamente para pagarle al de loz impueztoz, y zi vivez en laz nochez, que zeria la zona vip de aquí- dice deteniéndolo junto con sus hermanos.

-solo era una broma pequeña- dice uno de sus hermanos raros.

-si, no se lo tomen así, súbanse todos, próxima parada las noches- dice el otro mientras se acomodaban todos y Nell se sienta pegada a ichigo mirando feo a rukia.

-¿Por qué me está mirando así?- pregunta confundida rukia.

-no te hagaz de la que no zabez- le dice Nell entre cerrando los ojos- ¿Cuándo ez la boda con itzygo?- dice a manera de interrogatorio.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!- responde rukia sacada de si ante la pregunta tan inesperada- ¡¡¡YO NO ME VOY A CASAR CON ICHIGO!!!- responde alterándose y respirando agitada totalmente roja.

-¿ha no?- dice ichigo volteando.

-no- contesta renji- ella no se va a casar contigo porque lo hará conmigo- acaba la frase mientras rodea con el brazo la espalda de rukia.

-no, contigo tampoco renji- quitándose la mano de encima.

-¿entonces con quien para ir a matarlo?- dice ichigo parándose de su lugar.

-con nadie, en primer lugar ninguno me lo ha propuesto, ¿como quieren que conteste a algo que no fue?- dice cruzando los brazos.

-¡¡¡Y PARA QUE CREES QUE QUIERO EL DINERO ENANA!!!- grita inesperadamente ichigo ante el gran asombro de todos produciéndose un silencio total después de eso, ichigo solo se pudo limitar a decir una maldicion y taparse inútilmente la boca.

-ichigo…-dice atónita la shinigami sin siquiera parpadear.

- ya digan algo…ahhh- dice al inclinarse y cayéndose sentado sobre bawabawa- ¿Qué está pasando?- sintiendo como si se estuviera hundiendo, levanta la vista y ve a ese monstruo cobrador de arena que se los quiso tragar hace no mucho tiempo.

-pero yo lo destruí ¿Cómo es posible que siga vivo?- se pregunta rukia en voz alta.

-poz ponte a penzar- le dice Nell ahora a un lado de ella- ez un arrancar de arena y el 95% de hueco mundo es de arena, azi que ez lógico que pueda tener maz de un cuerpo- finaliza de manera sabionda la pequeña hollow.

-tiene sentido- dice desenfundando su Zampakutoh.

-si, Nell-chan es muy lista, ella es la que administra todo nuestro capital y hace la deducción de los impuestos- habla pesche.

-jejeje poz zi- sonríe rascándose un poco su cabeza por encima del casco.

-bien, solo hay una manera de acabar con el- dice rukia clavando su arma en el lomo de su trasporte ya casi hundiéndose por completo, ante el ataque el animal hollow se queja lanzándola con todo y Zampakutoh como si de toro mecánico se tratase.

-¡¡AHHHH!!- grita y se sumerge en la arena ahogando su grito.

-¡¡¡RUKIA!!!- grita ichigo dispuesto a lanzarse a ayudarla, de no ser por la arena que ya le estaba llegando al cuello, se resigno y cerró los ojos…. De todas maneras no era tan malo, si iba a morir le gustaría que fuera por lo menos en el mismo lugar que ella.

**(Je, y así concluye este episodio, no se preocupen, obviamente no les pasa nada, al igual que en el anime, solo le quería poner suspenso, gracias por todo el apoyo que le dan a mis fanfic y gracias por los reviews, tratare de actualizar mis historias en menos tiempo, porque ustedes lo pidieron y a mí me queda un montón de tiempo libre, aprovechare que entro en febrero, sayonara momentáneo a todos y que tengan un día feliz y lleno de amor y luz. Paz.)**


	8. El funeral de luppi

**(¡¡¡Hi!!!Hace un tiempo sin subir episodios o editar una nueva historia (tengo proyectos, pero no los he sacado porque los tengo incompletos, seguramente algún día).**

**Capitulo ¡¡¡¡ulquihime!!!!**

***De vez en cuando me gusta poner esto para evitar demandas, bleach no me pertenece y eso lo saben, por lógica se puede deducir dios, ¡¡¡larga vida a tite kubo!!! De no ser por él estaría estudiando mas y dormiría 10 horas, tal vez ni siquiera escribiría fic, pero estoy segura de que por algo pasaran las cosas, espero que la lectura les sea amena.)**

**El secuestro de orihime**

**Capitulo 8**

Se estaban hundiendo y el susto solamente le duro a ichigo como…2 segundos, pues una fuerza de gravedad los hizo caer al frio y duro piso.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunta ichigo sobándose la espalda por la caída.

-debe de ser una zona para los hollow inferiores bajo de las noches- dice ishida acomodándose las gafas.

-¡pues claro que es abajo, nadie cae para arriba ishida!- responde ichigo a la brillante conclusión de el Quincy –¿DONDE ESTA RUKIA?- pregunta alterado cambiando de tema- la vi caer en un lugar diferente al nuestro….¡¡¡tenemos que buscarla!!! Le puede pasar algo, la encontrare aunque tenga que buscar debajo de todas las piedras ¡¡¡¡no la podemos dejar sola a su suerte en un lugar como este!!!!!- menciona el shinigami alterado.

-¿y orihime?- habla renji.

-al diablo con ella, en la vida hay cosas más importantes que cobrarle a una droguera, por más dinero que te deba- dice serio y decidido.

-ichigo… ¿sabes que kuchiki-san esta abajo de ti?- le dice Chad apuntando con el dedo a algo debajo de el shinigami.

-ya lo sé Chad, tenemos que encontrarla cuanto antes…- sin ponerle demasiada atencion a lo que le dijo su amigo.

-ichigo, en serio esta debajo de ti, le caíste encima- afirma ishida.

-así...que…- le toca la cabeza sin bajar la vista- eso era lo que se sentía tan blandito…- se intento para pero sus piernas no respondieron.

-¡¡¡levántate estúpido!!!- grita rukia haciéndolo pararse torpemente.

-¡¡¡PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE NADA ENANA DEL DEMONIO!!!- le dice con enojo mientras renji la ayudaba a pararse.

-quería ver tu reacción descerebrado- se levanta y le da un pequeño golpe en el brazo- pero ya no tienes que ir a buscarme por todo hueco mundo- lo mira a los ojos- ¿todavía vamos a cobrarle a Inoue?-

-tú sabes que si…- devolviendo la sonrisa- aunque no tengo ni idea de donde estamos…-

-¡¡¡itzygo, Nell te dijo que eztabamoz en el bozque de loz menoz!!! ¿no me digaz que he eztado hablando zola?- replica la arrancar agitando los brazos.

-no Nell, como crees, solo te estaba poniendo a prueba…. ¿y cómo salimos?- le pregunta el shinigami agachando un poco la cabeza para estar mas a su altura.

-no lo ze- responde- ni Nell, ni loz hermanoz de Nell an entrado aquí….¡¡¡NO HAY ZALIDA!!! ¡¡¡buaaahhhh!!! – pierde los estribos y se ponen a llorar los tres.

-¿y qué tal la puerta que dice salida de emergencias de el bosque de los menos?- señala una puerta renji.

-puede ser…-duda unos segundos el peli naranja- si dice salida no veo el problema, Nell, de aquí para delante puede ser peligroso y no quiero que nos acompañes- abre la puerta y se empiezan a meter los demás.

-¡¡¡PERO ITZYGO, A NELL NO LE IMPORTA EL PELIGRO!!!- grita la pequeña.

-no Nell, te dije que es peligroso Y NO QUIERO QUE ME ACOMPAÑES- poniéndole énfasis en las últimas palabras-solo no me sigas, ni tú, ni tus hermanos raros…- a punto de cerrar las puerta- es algo personal-

-lo nueztro también ez perzonal…-contesta la peli verde haciendo un puchero.

-¿Inoue les debe dinero a ustedes también?- pregunta sorprendido y abriendo mas la casi cerrada puerta.

-nell no recuerda muy bien como ze llamaba, pero cuando nell pazeaba con zuz hermanoz un coztal parlante noz pidió dinero preztado y dijo que lo pagaría en 3 diaz, la llevaba cargando un espada que…-

-tenía pinta de emo…- termina la frase ichigo entrecerrando los ojos-ulquiorra…-

-sip exactamente- asienta Nell.

-en ese caso tú si puedes venir…pero tus hermanos la verdad, preferiría que no vinieran…- mirándolos.

-¡¡hey, nos estas discriminando!!- menciona insultado uno de ellos.

-¡¡¡eso es marginación, eres un marginador!!!- completa el otro más ofendido.

-oye…ya no hay nadie en la puerta… nunca nos toman en cuenta…-

-¿y si Nell toma su forma original?-

-pues no me gustaría estar ahí…-

(Dentro de las noches)

-y desde ese entonces nunca han vuelto a comer en mi casa, tal vez no les gustaron los nuevos manteles, porque no me digas que a ti no te gustan los fideos con chocolate, vinagre, huevos crudos, sal ve uvas y cera para autos, es una verdadera delicia…- le cuenta orihime al inmóvil espada.

-mujer, ¿no te cansas nunca de hablar incoherencias?- pregunta interrumpiéndola.

-no… ¿ya te cansaste de escucharme?- poniendo ojos de perrito y bajando la mirada.

-no es eso, es solo que tengo un pendiente, el funeral de el arrancar luppi… no sé si te acuerdes de el- le habla mientras se levanta y deja su asiento.

-no muy bien, acabo de llegar y no recuerdo casi nada de la fiesta de bienvenida…- tratando de hacer memoria sin éxito aparente.

-quédate aquí y no salgas, volveré dentro de unas horas- le dice saliendo lento y solemne, sale y se dirige al casino, como la mayoría de los arrancares se quedaron borrachos y dormidos ahí, solamente colocaron las sillas y limpiaron la mayoría del vomito, entra y ya se encontraban casi todos los espadas ahí, pero aun no llegaba aizen, la mujer le había quitado demasiado tiempo, tomo asiento en una silla de la primera fila, donde se sentaban los espadas y respiro para pedir un poco mas de paciencia, esa habitación era un verdadero descontrol, parecía más bien un campo de guerra que un sepelio.

Nnoitra, como siempre gritándole a su fracción, estaba mas irritado de lo normal, todavía tenía cruda y sostenía una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza con una mano y con la otra agitaba a santa teresa.

-¡¡¡eres un estúpido inútil!!! Perdiste la pelea de fracciones, te ganaron un montón de mujeres idiotas y débiles, me debes los 5 centavos que te aposte- le regaña el espada.

-te recuerdo Nnoitra que una mujer idiota y débil como dices te pateaba el trasero todos los días hace 20 años- le dice Hallibel echándole en cara su pasado, decirle eso a él era considerado un suicidio, a menos que fueras un numero de un nivel mayor… o grimmjow.

-¿Qué dijiste zorra?- levantándose – no me vengas con eso, además las tuyas tampoco ganaron, y eso que tenias "los números a tu favor"- repitió las palabras antes dichas por la 3 espada y esto parece que la molesto más de lo que aparentaba.

-hey pequeña lilinette, ¿de verdad tu ganaste?- le pregunta Barragán a la arrancar, mientras stark dormía sentado y con la boca abierta.

-eso creo, es que las fracciones de Hallibel se daban entre ellas y también de vez en cuando golpeaban a tesla, mientras que yo le daba a lo que sea que se me ponía enfrente, cuando nos separaron después de 3 horas y un cuarto yo era la que tenía menos heridas en el cuerpo, así que creo que gane, aunque después de la pelea se seguían intentando matar apache y mari rose, pero eso a mí ya no me importa, de todas maneras ni siquiera hubo premio- se queda un momento callada y luego comienza a hablar de nuevo- oye…¿porque tus fracciones no participaron Barragán?- le dice con duda la niña.

-no lo hice por que la mayoría de ellos seguían demasiado ebrios como para pararse- los señala todavía tirados en el piso- a veces me llegan a avergonzar esos muchachos- tapándose con una mano la cara.

Todo seguía siendo un descontrol total, por los todavía enfiestado arrancares, en su mayoría números menores, que estaban usando la caja de luppi como barra, hasta que se abren las puertas de par en par y entra aizen escoltado por gin y tousen, todos callaron y se sentaron lo más rápido posible ante la imponente presencia.

-¡hermanos!- exclame el líder poniéndose en el podio tipo campaña politica- hoy estamos aquí reunidos para darle un último adiós al ex sexto espada, o lo que queda de él, era un gran colega, un sabio consejero, un poderoso, aguerrido y valiente soldado amigo de todos….- trata de hacer memoria- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba gin?- voltea la cabeza y pregunta despacio.

-luppi- le contesta el sonriente shinigami.

-así, claro luppi…-hace una pausa- ya recordé quien era, lo estaba confundiendo, en ese caso olviden todo lo anterior que dije, estaba dopado cuando lo arrancarice, ¡¡vamos a darle todos un aplauso a grimmjow!!- rectifica el ex capitán, ante la orden todos aplauden y algunos hasta se ponen de pie, execto algunos espadas, entre ellos ulquiorra.

¿Alguien tiene algo que decirle antes de que pasemos a algo más importante?- pregunta aizen buscando voluntarios- ichimaru, tousen, no me dejen solo con eso y digan algo- se sienta en su trono y le da el lugar a gin.

-gin, es un funeral, trata de tener seriedad- le dice al verlo sonreír.

-aizen, sabes que siempre estoy así, es parte de mi rasgo facial, creo que yo seré el que lo extrañe mas….y creo que también el único, luppi era una buena compañía, siempre que quería criticar a alguien, ahí estaba el para echar pestes de todos….y cuando digo de todos, es todos, todos los que están aquí, aunque no los conociera sacaba algo, fue casi tan hipócrita como yo… si, un gran arrancar- termina de hablar y algunos del público le avientan unos cuantos jitomates al cofre, hasta que se sube tousen.

-las personas justas son las que poseen un alma pura, nunca lo llegue a conocer muy bien, pero estoy seguro de que lo era, que descanse en paz-

-kaname ¿no estabas escuchando lo que dijo ichimaru? te estás equivocando como yo de arrancar, pero bueno, ¿alguien más? ¿Alguien como grimmjow?, vamos, tu lo mataste, ven y di algo- le ordena el metrosexual.

-mmmm- se levanta molesto y desganado mientras tousen se tropieza con el cajón-no tengo mucho que decirle, no me caía bien, era estúpido, bocón y artante, no me arrepiento de haberlo matado y no tengo remordimiento alguno, aunque no me hubiera quitado el puesto lo hubiera matado de todas formas- termina de hablar.

-amen hermano- le dice aizen limpiándose una pequeña lagrima y aplaudiéndole unas leves veces por su conmovedor discurso, todos los demás lo siguen aplaudiendo junto con él.

-¿ya me puedo ir?- le pregunta acercándose al ataúd y aventandololo por la ventana de una patada.

-no, aun no, pero puedes tomar asiento- le señala aizen volviéndose a parar para hablarles de nuevo.

-¡que cinismo grimmjow!- le dice divertido Nnoitra mientras lo ve sentarse.

-me sorprende ese comentario viniendo de ti- se sienta con pesadez y cara de aburrimiento.

-ya que se termino el funeral, pasaremos a cosas más importantes, como por ejemplo, la novela de amor arracado…¿Cómo con una menos guillian? ¡¡¿Quién diablos escribe este libreto tan estúpido?!!- se queja el gobernante y todos los demás presentes se quedan con caras extrañadas, como si esperaran oír otra cosa.

-además 13 veces, tenemos que hacer otra novela para el futuro, después de que hagamos el atentado a la sociedad de almas y robemos la llave-

-¿y qué hay con los intrusos?- dice sin rodeos grimmjow yendo al grano- quiero matarlos pero el imbécil portero no me deja salir.

-Ahh, no les hagan caso, en verdad no representan una amenaza grave, no quiero que nadie salga porque yo lo digo y porque se me da la gana, miren estos son los placeres de ser líder, yo digo perro, ustedes ladran, ordeno algo y se cumple, la democracia en las noches es un mito, pero sé que no me van a hacer caso algunos, así que en caso de que "se los encuentran en su camino" por mera coincidencia, no se pueden echar para atrás, ¿todo quedo claro?- mirando al publico callado.

-No, por mi no hay problema- sonríe macabramente grimmjow.

-¿nadie?- pregunta de nuevo.

-bueno, eee…aizen- sama… recuerda que antes de traicionar a la sociedad de almas usted me prometió que me iba a hacer recuperar la vista….- menciona tousen despacio.

-¿NADIE?- haciéndose el sordo e ignorando por completo a su ciego colega-¡¡¡ENTONSES QUE COMIENSE LA FIESTA!!!- grita y al apretar un botón dale una esfera de disco en medio del salón.

-¿otra fiesta? Aizen-sama, pero se supone que estamos de luto, el arrancar luppi acaba de morir, ¿no es demasiado rápido hacer una fiesta justamente después de su funeral?- habla con voz firme, pero casi inaudible por el estruendo de la música.

-¡¡¡claro ulquiorra, la humana también está invitada, y por lo de las bebidas, hay varios barriles en la bodega, pero ya fueron por ellos!!!- sigue bailando, sin entender ni una decima parte lo que en verdad dijo el espada.

-como usted diga aizen-sama, pero en verdad preferiría retirarme….- no le contesta su líder, en primera porque no lo escucho y en segunda porque ya habían llegado los barriles y como buen gobernante y catador tenía que dar el primer trago.

-a un lado bola de borrachos, yo voy primero- y los avienta aizen a todos alrededor sin darse cuenta ni quien salía volando.

-mmm…- sale de entre toda la multitud que se había amontonado, en especial los arrancares alcolicos y se dirige en dirección al cuarto de la mujer, el funeral había durado muy poco y trataron temas irrelevantes, así que decidió ir con ella como se lo prometió…o eso quería pensar, al fin y al cabo para ver a alguien cualquier escusa es buena.

(en el cuarto de orihime)

-ulqui-kun, ulqui-kun, ¡¡¡¡ojala kurosaki-kun nunca llegaraaaa!!!! (algo que créanme, nunca van a escuchar en bleach) – canta orihime mientras se cepilla el pelo para verse guapa mientras espera al su "carcelero", aunque no tenía un horario fijo para llegar, se coloco un poco de perfume en sus hombros y cuello, olía muy rico el que le pusieron en la mesita frente al espejo, estaba dispuesta a seguir su canción cuando escucho unos toques quedos y una voz que la paralizo por completo.

-mujer… ¿puedo pasar?- lo pregunto, ¿Por qué?, se supone que el solamente avisaba, con su permiso o no entraría de todos modos, se sentía tan raro.

-¡ulquiorra-kun!- se termino de peinar rápidamente, coloco en alguna parte el cepillo y se sacudió el vestido, dio unas cuantas miradas al espejo y dejo caer su peso delicadamente en la orilla de la cama para dejarle la silla desocupada –pasa ulqui-kun- dice orihime entre alegre y nerviosa.

-no me digas ulqui-kun, ni me tengas tanta confianza, para ti soy el cuarto espada ulquiorra Schiffer - entra sin prisa y se sienta después de alejar un poco la silla.

-pero…no es justo…- le dice Inoue cruzando los brazos.

-¿qué mujer?- intrigado por el atrevimiento de la humana al contestarle.

-que tú me llames mujer, aun que no me gusta y sabiendo que mi nombre real es orihime Inoue, mientras que tu si me pides que te llame por tu nombre, apeido y numero, siendo que ulqui-kun te queda muy bien y suena mono- termina de hablar.

-Es diferente mujer, tú y yo no somos iguales, además no tienes derecho de exigir nada, no trates de comparar nuestras situaciones- contesta frio mientras la mira directamente a los ojos de forma intimidante.

-que malo eres conmigo ulqui-k…-se detiene al ver la expresión del espada –¿acaso ya no me quieres?- pregunta de forma inocente y voz quebrada.

-¿de… de que me hablas?- se le asoma un leve rubor en el rostro y tartamudea, esa pregunta lo inquieto… ¿Cómo, cuando y donde? Era imposible que recordara lo de la fiesta, además eso fue un "accidente", trato de actuar natural, enfriando su mente- mujer, no digas estupideces, si estoy aquí contigo es porque me fue ordenado, no es por gusto y mi único deber es mantenerte viva, no relacionarme sentimentalmente contigo, ni comprenderte, ni mucho menos que…- un sentimiento de culpa le impide continuar la monótona oración, las lagrimas rodaban abundantes sobre las rosadas mejillas de su prisionera, intentaba ocultarlas y limpiarlas con sus manos y mangas, sin resultado, era más que evidente su llanto, y lo que lo hacer sentir peor que nada era el hecho de haberlo provocado el.

-no me digas eso…- menciono débilmente –no me digas que no te importo… hace que me sienta tan sola- mas y mas lagrimas caen de sus ojos como si fueran grifos de agua, ulquiorra no lo podía soportar más, y se acerco un poco más a ella poniéndole las manos en los hombros no muy seguro.

-mujer…- la mueve un poco y logra que suba un poco la vista, da un suspiro y se vuelve a dirigir hacia ella- orihime… no llores, llámame como se te dé la gana, pero no te pongas así por algo tan simple como esto- le dice calmado el espada mientras mira como se le forma una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de la humana.

-me llamaste por mi nombre… gracias, y para mi si tiene tiene importancia- se suena la nariz con un pañuelo que le pasa el espada.

-no me lo devuelvas… y si te sirve de algo… si me agrada de cierto modo tu compañía- termina de hablar solamente para abrir mas los ojos por la presión de otro abrazo, en menos de dos días lo habían abrazado más que en toda su vida hollow y lo poco que se acordaba de la anterior- tus amigos ya entraron a las noches…- intentando mantener la atencion de Inoue en otra cosa que no fuera él.

-¡¿tan pronto?!- se aleja y se pone contra la pared- ¿están afuera de mi habitación? ¿Cuántos pasos faltan para que entren?- sin allar donde esconderse.

-mujer, porque te pones tan nerviosa, se supone que son tus amigos, pero tu reaccionas como si te fueran a asesinar-

-no ulqui- kun, no me van a matar… me va a hacer algo mucho peor… cobrarme….-

**(Ahh, termine otro episodio, dejen reviews para decirme lo que quieran…. hoy no me siento con muchos animos, me siento tan mal es estos momentos, tan cansada y débil...ya entre de nuevo a la f*ck escuela)**


End file.
